Sojusz
by justusia7850
Summary: Niekanoniczne Snarry z niestabilnym emocjonalnie Złotym Chłopcem, który odkrywa przed nami swoje wszechstronne umiejętności... ZAWIESZONE
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Sojusz  
>Autor: justusia7850<br>Beta: Zilidya  
>Rodzaj: slash (yaoi)<br>Pairing: SS/HP**

* * *

><p><strong>Część I<strong>

Był początek października. Miesiąc. Już ponad miesiąc, od kiedy zamek zapełnił się tą rozwrzeszczaną czeredą dzieciaków. Spojrzał na stary zegar, wiszący tuż nad kominkiem. Dochodziła północ. Wstając przeciągnął się i zastanowił, czy czasami nie powinien zrobić szybkiego obchodu. Może udałoby mu się odjąć kilka punktów? Podszedł jednak do barku i odkorkował wino. Kieliszek zapełniony zaledwie do połowy, pomieścił niemal jedną trzecią butelki. Delektując się smakiem, wrócił na swoją zieloną, obitą delikatnym zamszem kanapę. Krótką chwilę odprężenia przerwało natarczywe pukanie do gabinetu.

— Co, do cholery ? — Krótkie spojrzenie na zegar utwierdziło go, że może to być tylko któryś z opiekunów Domów. Mruknął zaklęcie zdejmujące zamykające czary, po czym krzyknął: — Wejść!

* * *

><p>Harry, stojący w chłodnych lochach i ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, zastanawiał się czy zapukać ponownie, czy uciec. Kiedy podjął decyzję i już odwracał się, aby pospiesznie się oddalić, usłyszał stłumione przez grube drzwi:<p>

— Wejść!

Złapał za klamkę i lekko pchnął drzwi, oczekując spektakularnego wybuchu. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, który ku jego irytacji okazał się zupełnie pusty. Zdejmując z siebie pelerynę usłyszał ciche słowa Snape'a:

— Jestem u siebie. — Szybko zlokalizował drzwi, zza których niewątpliwie dochodził głos mistrza eliksirów: — Minervo, to ty? Wyczuwam coś zdecydowanie gryfońskiego. Choć nie tylko — dodał po chwili ciszej, niepewnym głosem.

Harry podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je delikatnie. Widok, który za nimi zastał wytrącił go na moment z równowagi. Stał i patrzył na swojego nauczyciela, nie potrafiąc zidentyfikować podniecenia, które właśnie zaczęło się w nim budzić. A zaczęło się budzić zdecydowanie. Niech będą błogosławione luźne, szkolne szaty!

Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, choć najbardziej oczywiście Snape'a okutanego w swoją standardową czerń, nad stosem testów, ale to… Mężczyzna siedział, niemal leżał na swojej kanapie. Na jednym z podłokietników oparł głowę, na drugim nagie stopy. Szara koszula rozpięta niemal do połowy odkrywała umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Stalowe, satynowe spodnie opinały się delikatnie na zadziwiająco długich nogach. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni, za duży według Wybrańca kieliszek, który teraz przechylał się niebezpiecznie. Mina profesora wskazywała skrajne zdziwienie.

Harry wykonał szybki ruch prawej dłoni zamieniając czerwone, skrzacie wino w galaretkę o idealnej konsystencji. Ten drobny ruch wyrwał Snape'a z letargu. Zerwał się z kanapy upuszczając kieliszek na puszysty dywan. Złoty Chłopiec pogratulował sobie pomysłu – takie plamy sprawiłyby problem nawet niewidocznym pomocnikom zamku.

— Potter!

No tak, zaczyna się…

* * *

><p><em>Oni zawsze muszą przerywać mi wypoczynek! Dlaczego nigdy nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać, kiedy chodzę po szkole? Albo, kiedy jestem w klasie? Ktoś mógłby mnie czasami uwolnić od tych wszystkich przygłupich bachorów. Ale nie! Jeśli już ktoś wpadnie na pomysł, żeby ze mną rozmawiać, to ładuje się bez zapowiedzi do moich komnat.<em>

Zastanowił się nad tym chwilę. Wyczuwał obecność ducha Gryffindoru, ale jeśli chodziło o Minervę, to ona, chyba jako jedyna zawsze starała się poinformować go o swojej wizycie. Cóż, chyba, że chodziło o jego stosunek do Pottera, wtedy po prostu nacierała.

— Minervo, to ty? Wyczuwam coś zdecydowanie gryfońskiego. Choć nie tylko. – Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi zbyt niepewnie jak na swoje standardy.

_Pieprzyć to. Kto inny mógłby to niby być?  
><em>

Czekał na gościa na swojej kanapie. Może to skłoni ją do przemyśleń i szybszego wyjścia. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

_O tak, to świetny pomysł._

Widok wchodzącego Pottera spowodował całkowitą niemożność poruszania się. Przyglądał mu się bezmyślnie. Chłopak miał na sobie zwykłą szkolną szatą, lekko rozpiętą u góry. Włosy zaczesał jakoś na bok, choć i tak kilka kosmyków sterczało w różnych kierunkach. Największym szokiem były jednak jego oczy. Oczy o jeszcze głębszej zieleni niż zwykle, pozbawione tych śmiesznych, okrągłych okularów.

_Cholera nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że on jest taki przystojny,_ łapiąc się na tych myślach,dostrzegł minimalne skinienie dłoni.

— Potter!

_Merlinie, o czym ja myślę! Nienawidzę tego dzieciaka.  
><em>

— Profesorze Snape — odpowiedział pewnym głosem, choć cofnął się nieznacznie.

— Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz?

— Chciałem porozmawiać. — Ta odpowiedź tak zdziwiła Severusa, że ponownie oniemiał na kilka sekund.

— Potter, zwariowałeś?

— Tak. To możliwe — przyznał cicho Harry.

Snape przyjrzał się jeszcze raz chłopcu.

_Mogę go nadal nienawidzić i tłamsić, albo dać sobie spokój z jego durnym ojcem…_

Przesunął wzrokiem po całej sylwetce sportowca.

_A może warto spróbować?  
><em>

— Jak to zrobiłeś?

Dzieciak spojrzał na nauczyciela zdezorientowany, więc Snape wskazał ręką na rozbity kieliszek. Harry zastanowił się chwilę, po czym podejmując decyzję wykonał kolejny ruch dłoni, usuwając nim galaretkę i lewitując scalony kieliszek na barek. Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechając się złośliwie, spojrzał głęboko w oczy Złotemu Chłopcu, wykonując jednocześnie podobny gest. Na niskim, barokowym stoliku pojawiły się dwie szklanki i butelka szkockiej, która już rozlewała równe porcje.

Harry zagapił się na Snape'a z opadniętą szczęką. Ten, w tym samym momencie ułożył się ponownie na swojej kanapie.

— Siadaj, Potter. Porozmawiamy.

* * *

><p>Harry przyglądał się Severusowi i zastanawiał jednocześnie co się dzieje. Nie wrzeszczy, nie straszy. Może jest chory? Kolejnym ruchem dłoni zlikwidował szkody spowodowane swoim wtargnięcie. Natychmiast zniknęła czerwona galaretka, a kieliszek znalazł się na staromodnym barku. W ciągu tego małego przedstawienia nie odrywał oczu od profesora. W końcu i ten spojrzał na niego, a Harry przez moment pomyślał, że zamierza użyć na nim oklumencji. Dostrzegł jednak tylko jasne błyski w czarnych oczach. Chwilę później stał z przygłupią miną i przyglądał się jak Snape, korzystając z tej samej magii, co on, rozlewa alkohol do dwóch szklanek i rozsiada się na swojej kanapie.<p>

— Siadaj, Potter. Porozmawiamy.

Harry opadł ciężko na wskazany fotel zapominając zupełnie, po co właściwie tu przyszedł. Z całą pewnością nie oczekiwał, nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, że ich spotkanie może się tak potoczyć.

— Ja? — Snape znów skupił wzrok na jego twarzy. — Ja zwariowałem?

To, co stało się po chwili, wytrąciło młodego czarodzieja z równowagi. Snape zaczął chichotać. Chichotać! A później śmiać się w głos. To przecież niemożliwe. Nie dzieje się. On się nawet nie uśmiecha, a co dopiero to! Analizując pośpiesznie fakty, Wybraniec uznał, że jest tylko jedna odpowiedź — to nie może być jego nauczyciel! To ktoś, kto się wielosokował. Myśląc szybko podjął mentalny atak. Tak najłatwiej jest poznać prawdę.

— Potter! — I Harry już wiedział, że jednak się pomylił. _Cholera!_— Od kiedy to niby znasz legilimencję?

— Ja… przepraszam. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to pan.

Snape roześmiał się jeszcze raz, głośniej, a Harry dołączył do niego chwilę później.

— Najpierw niewerbalna magia bezróżdżkowa, panie Potter. Twoje zdolności mentalne omówimy kiedy indziej.

* * *

><p>Przyglądanie się tak zdziwionemu Złotemu Chłopcu sprawiło Severusowi prawdziwą przyjemność. Siłą powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem, ale kiedy padły kolejne słowa:<p>

— Ja? Ja zwariowałem? — Nie wytrzymał i zaczął chichotać, by po chwili roześmiać się pełną piersią.

Przed upływem choćby minuty poczuł, że Potter przebija się przez jego mentalne bariery.

_Co do cholery?  
><em>

Pozwolił chłopcu zobaczyć wspomnienie z ich pierwszej wspólnej lekcji, po czym bezceremonialnie wypchnął go ze swojego umysłu.

— Potter! Od kiedy to niby znasz legilimencję?

Dzieciak patrzył na niego z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem. Teraz już nie mógł mieć żadnych wątpliwości. Roześmiał się raz jeszcze, ale tym razem Harry poszedł w jego ślady.

_Merlinie, on śmieje się w mojej obecności? Świat staje na głowie!  
><em>

Kiedy skończyli Snape zadał pytanie, wiedząc, że Wybraniec nie zacznie mówić sam. Potter przyglądał mu się tylko, próbując znaleźć coś w jego oczach.

_Ciekawe, czego szukasz dziecko? Złości? Nienawiści?  
><em>

— Mów! Skąd…? Jak nauczyłeś się tego specjalnego rodzaju magii? — Severus leżąc pochwycił w dłoń szklankę, a drugą lewitował do Pottera. — Chciałbym wiedzieć — powiedział miękko, żeby go zachęcić.

— Zaczęło się od zwykłego _Accio _— podjął powoli jego gość. — Skoro mogłem wezwać różdżkę, nie mając jej przecież w dłoni, to pomyślałem, że mógłbym spróbować też z innymi przedmiotami. Okazało się, że mogę wezwać wszystko.

Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru zwiesił głos i pierwszy raz od przekroczenia progu komnat unikał wzroku swojego nauczyciela.

— Rozumiem —– Snape ucichł i obserwował Harry'ego, szukając kłamstwa w jego postawie. — Czy wiesz, że znam tylko kilka osób, które opanowały tę dziedzinę magii?

— Naprawdę? — Efekt wywołany tymi słowami był niesamowity. Potter rozpromienił się cały, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu otrzymał komplement. No cóż, właściwie to tak było. To były pierwsze słowa uznania, które padły pod jego kierunkiem od mistrza eliksirów.

— Tak. Jak myślisz, kto to jest?

— Pan. — Snape skinął głową. — I ja oczywiście — zamilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował: — Voldemort na pewno jej nie zna, bo nigdy jej na mnie nie użył, a raczej nie sądzę, żeby odmówił sobie takiej przyjemności.

— Masz rację. Nie mówiłem o Czarnym Panu. Ale są jeszcze dwie osoby. I obie znasz.

Harry spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony i lekko zamyślony.

— Podejrzewam, że kolejny będzie Dumbledore, jest bardzo potężny. — Profesor potwierdził i uniósł brew, czekając na kolejne propozycje. — Nie mam pojęcia, kto może być ostatnią osobą. Przykro mi.

—Tak. On jest jeszcze na etapie prób i błędów. Możesz nie wiedzieć. Powiem ci za jakiś czas. Teraz jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie. — Spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie, przywołując całą powagę na twarz. — Rozumiesz, co to znaczy?

Severus dolał sobie szkockiej i ponaglił Wybrańca.

_Kto wie, co może się stać, kiedy obaj się spijemy?  
><em>

Młody czarodziej pokiwał przecząco głową.

—Nie. Hm. Ludzie nie obnoszą się z tym?

— Uwierz mi, znam wielu bardzo potężnych czarodziei, ale większość z nich nie ma nawet pojęcia o istnieniu bezróżdżkowej magii niewerbalnej, nie mówiąc już o umiejętności używania jej.

— Nie… nie, musisz się mylić. – Nieświadomie, zamyślony zapomniał o grzeczności.

— Potter! Ty półgłówku, w ogóle nie słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię! — Spojrzał na Harry'ego zirytowany. — To bardzo rzadki dar. Na dekadę rodzi się dwóch, może trzech czarodziei, którzy potrafią się nim posługiwać!

* * *

><p>Harry siedział i odpowiadał na kolejne pytania Snape'a. Czuł się jednocześnie odkryty i szczęśliwy.<p>

_Merlinie, jak on ze mną rozmawia! Jakbyśmy byli sobie równi. Jakby nie istniały lata nienawiści między nami. Może nawet, jakby mnie lubił, albo chociaż doceniał moje umiejętności.  
><em>

Było to tak różne od dotychczasowych doświadczeń, że Harry aż zachłysnął się na wspomnienie niemiłej przeszłości.

_Jestem w komnatach Snape'a. Siedzę w jego fotelu. Piję szkocką, którą mi zaproponował. I mogę na niego patrzyć. Tylko, dlaczego nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku? Cholera!  
><em>

—Potter! Ty półgłówku!

Te słowa przywróciły Wybrańca do normalności, ale bynajmniej nie takiej, o jakiej myślał.

_Powinienem się wściekać,_ pomyślał_. A ja jak idiota podniecam się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy on mnie obraża.  
><em>

— Rozumiem, co mówisz. — Tym razem świadomie zwrócił się do Severus nieformalnie. — Tylko jest to dla mnie zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Dwóch na dekadę?

— Tak. Czasem jeden, czasami trzech. To, że ty władasz tym darem — uśmiechnął się złośliwie — jest niczym dziwnym. W końcu tobie przytrafia się wszystko.

— Ej! To nie jest moja wina! Nie prosiłem się o to, co mnie spotkało.

— Och, zamknij się! Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Ale przecież jesteś wyjątkowy i nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć!

Harry gapił się przez chwilę na mistrza eliksirów i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu.

_Co się dzieje?  
><em>

Ta sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej zawiła. Przechylił swoją szklankę i wypił całą jej zawartość.

Snape wstał z kanapy, ujął butelkę w swoje długie palce i, pochylając się nad Złotym Chłopcem, napełnił wolno jego naczynie. Harry'ego owionął przyjemny zapach skoszonej, młodej trawy i niezidentyfikowanych ziół. Mieszanka była mocna i przyciągająca. Nieświadomie przysunął się do źródła zapachu, niemal wtulając twarz w obojczyk profesora.

— Potter — Snape przytrzymał go za ramię, ale nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji. — Harry.

Oczy chłopca zalśniły.

_Merlinie! Powiedział moje imię.  
><em>

— Słucham? — Wymruczał Harry tuż przy wrażliwej skórze za prawym uchem profesora.

— Nie jesteś jeszcze tak pijany! — Odpowiedział z wahaniem, nieskutecznie próbując zwiększyć dystans między nimi.

— Wypiłem jedną szklankę — szeptał cicho pomiędzy drobnymi pocałunkami składanymi wzdłuż krzywizny szczęki Severusa. — W ogóle nie jestem pijany. No chyba, że to jakaś trucizna, napój miłosny, albo Pragnienie Głębi* — zachichotał na tę myśl.

— To zwykła szkocka — odburknął mu Snape.

— Tym lepiej.

* * *

><p><em>Merlinie, chroń mnie. Powiedziałem mu, że jest wyjątkowy! Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jako facet po trzydziestce (może i siedem lat, ale nadal po trzydziestce!) będę częściej używał mózgu. Jak słychać, ten ktoś poległby wraz ze mną.<br>_

Potter dochodząc do siebie, chwycił gwałtownie szklankę i przechylił ją zdumiewająco szybko.

_A niech mnie, mogłem mu podać Amortencję.  
><em>

I kiedy o tym myślał półświadomie pochylił się w stronę chłopca, napełniając ponownie jego szklankę. Potter pachniał niesamowicie, jak świeże maliny i młode pędy bambusa. I był tak cholernie blisko. Zastanawiając się nad swoją głupotą i faktem, że chciałby pieprzyć Złotego Chłopca, poczuł oddech na swojej szyi. Wyrwany z letargu myśli, skupił się na zachowaniu Wybrańca i jego powodach.

— Potter! — Brak reakcji.

_Och, kurwa._

— Harry. — Dostrzegł błysk w oczach dzieciaka.

_On… czy on? Nie…_

— Słucham?

_O Merlinie! Muszę mu przerwać. Nie mogę pozwolić…_

— Nie jesteś jeszcze tak pijany.

_Bądź pijany! Niech okaże się, że to twoja pierwsza w życiu szkocka i oddasz mi się, na wpół przytomny, co prawda, ale zawsze.  
><em>

— Wypiłem jedną szklankę — przypomniał mu głupio.

_Jakbym, do cholery, nie wiedział! Dlaczego mnie całujesz w takim razie? Och, więcej.  
><em>

— W ogóle nie jestem pijany.

Mistrz eliksirów zatracił się w drobnych muśnięciach warg na swojej szczęce i jak przez mgłę słuchał kolejnych słów Harry'ego.

— To zwykła szkocka!

_Nie ma nic, co by usprawiedliwiało, to co robisz! Nic, panie Potter. I co na to powiesz? Uciekniesz z krzykiem? Bojaźliwy bohater… oj, bojaźliwy**!_

— Tym lepiej.

* * *

><p>* Przerażające nieco Desiderium Intimum<p>

** Ukłon w stronę moich ukochanych Kronik Riddicka, polecam wszystkim!


	2. Chapter 2

Oczywiście zapomniałam napisać, a wypadałoby...

Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

* * *

><p><strong>Część II<strong>

_Tym lepiej? Merlinie, dlaczego ten dzieciak tak na mnie działa?_  
>Snape skupił się ponownie na pocałunkach i zapachu.<br>_Od dzisiaj będę uwielbiał maliny w każdej postaci!_  
>Po tej krótkiej myśli musnął lekko szczękę chłopca. Potter zatrzymał się na chwilę, prawdopodobnie analizując to, co właśnie się działo.<br>_Chcę tego. Przecież tak bardzo tego chcę!_  
>Poczuł, że Wybraniec podnosi się z fotela, na którym siedział i popycha go z powrotem na kanapę. Harry oparł dłonie na ramionach nauczyciela i przyglądał mu się kilkanaście sekund. Podejmując decyzję, wspiął się na kolana Severusa i złożył pierwszy, niewinny pocałunek na jego ustach. Było to zaledwie dotknięcie, delikatne poznanie faktury warg, ich smaku.<br>Mistrz eliksirów był tak zszokowany, że nie zrobił nic. Przyglądał się jedynie chłopcu z coraz bardziej rozszerzającymi się oczyma. Potter zatrzymał się raptem i odsunął na większą odległość.  
>— Jesteś w ogóle gejem? — zapytał z wyczuwalnym wahaniem.<br>Snape zaśmiał się miękko unosząc jednocześnie brwi w swoim wystudiowanym geście niedowierzania.  
>— Jest pan niesamowity, panie Potter. — Harry przybrał skruszony wyraz twarzy. — Najpierw mnie całujesz, później się na mnie rzucasz…<br>— Ej! Nie rzuciłem się na ciebie!  
>— Nie? A co zrobiłeś?<br>Złoty Chłopiec zaczął wiercić się niezdecydowany na kolanach Severusa. Niepewność była coraz bardziej widoczna, w oczach czaiło się zażenowanie.  
><em>Głupi dzieciaku, nie ruszaj się,<em> pomyślał mężczyzna ze złością. _Jeszcze trochę i sam poczujesz, że zdecydowanie nie jestem heteroseksualistą!_  
>— Nie rzuciłem się — upierał się młody czarodziej. — Po prostu… ehm, pomogłem ci usiąść?<br>— Usiąść? — Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — O, tak. Dziękuję za pomoc w takim razie, panie Potter.  
>Harry znów patrzył niezdecydowany na profesora, ale tym razem nie poruszył się.<br>_Muszę coś zrobić! Merlinie, nie pozwolę mu teraz mnie zostawić!_  
>Wybraniec powoli zaczął opuszczać dłonie, aż ułożył je na swoich udach. I patrzył.<br>_Och, będę tego żałować…_

Harry wyczuwał niepewność nauczyciela.  
><em>Może nie powinienem tego robić? Ale on tak cudnie pachnie. Trawa i zioła. To chyba lubczyk,<em> pomyślał nagle. _Może dlatego tak na mnie działa?_  
>W tej właśnie chwili poczuł usta przy swoim uchu. Jeden krótki pocałunek spowodował, że zamarł, nie wiedząc zupełnie jak powinien się zachować. Odpychając przemyślenia dotyczące ziół, podniósł się lekko i, kładąc dłonie na ramionach mistrza eliksirów pokierował, go na kanapę, po czym usadowił się pewnie na jego kolanach.<br>_Nic mnie nie powstrzyma! Najwyżej jutro mnie zobliviatuje. Albo zabije. No cóż…_  
>Pochylając się w powolnym ruchu nad Severusem, musnął przelotnie jego usta. Nie ośmielił się nawet nazwać tego pocałunkiem.<br>— Jesteś w ogóle gejem?  
><em>Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej?<em>  
>Odpowiedź tak zaskoczyła Złotego Chłopca, że zamarł na moment. Po odzyskaniu jasności umysłu krzyknął tyko:<br>— Ej! Nie rzuciłem się na ciebie!  
><em>Cholera, a może jednak? Nie…<em>  
>Snape zapytał, co więc zrobił, a Harry rumieniąc się lekko odpowiedział cichym głosem jakąś bzdurę. Tak trudno było mu się skoncentrować przy tym mrocznym mężczyźnie.<br>_Ale czy on jest rzeczywiście mroczny? Zachowuje się jak normalny człowiek. I ostatecznie nie zrzucił mnie z siebie!_  
>— Dziękuję za pomoc w takim razie, panie Potter.<br>Chłopiec usłyszał krótką odpowiedź i zaczął się poddawać. Wszystko, co zrobił do tej pory wydawało mu się niewłaściwe. Nie zauważył wyrazu twarzy nauczyciela i w geście rozpaczy powoli zabrał dłonie z ramion starszego czarodzieja.  
><em>Wyszedłem na kompletnego idiotę! A przyszedłem tu tylko porozmawiać. Przecież to było dla mnie tak ważne, ale oczywiście musiałem wszystko spartaczyć! Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym czegoś nie spieprzył. A wszystko tak dobrze się zapowiadało.<em>  
>Spuścił wzrok na swoje ręce i już zamierzał się podnieść, kiedy usłyszał ciche warknięcie niezadowolenia. Pospiesznie uniósł głowę i przez ułamek sekundy jego oczy zatopiły się w spojrzeniu czarnych źrenic. Chwilę później poczuł dłonie zaciskające się na swoich pośladkach i przyciągające go z mocą do ich właściciela. Jęknął coś niewyraźnie zanim utonął w nowych doznaniach.<br>_Och! Merlinie, chcę więcej. Nie pozwól mu zmienić zdania!_  
>Skoncentrował się na powolnej pieszczocie, jakiej poddawał go Severus. Pocałunek, początkowo silny i jakby desperacki zamienił się w delikatne ruchy języków. Już nie walkę, tylko taniec. Wspólne dążenie do celu.<br>Harry otworzył oczy. Aż do tej chwili nie był świadomy tego, że w ogóle je zamknął. Snape przyglądał mu się ciekawie.  
><em>Jeśli szukasz jakichś śladów niepewności, to ich nie znajdziesz,<em> pomyślał z rozbawieniem chłopiec.  
>Nie przerywając pocałunku, podniósł prawą dłoń i dotknął nią twarzy profesora. Przeciągnął powoli kciukiem od skroni, przez policzek obserwując zdziwienie i przyjemność Severusa. Na końcu wplótł palce w czarne włosy i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie. Ten gest spowodował kolejną batalię o dominację.<br>_Nie pozwolę ci wygrywać za każdym razem. Zapomnij._  
>Do pierwszej ręki dołączyła druga i teraz obie spoczywały ponownie na barkach mężczyzny. Harry odsunął się bez pośpiechu od nieznacznie spuchniętych warg mistrza eliksirów i spojrzał na niego z chytrym półuśmieszkiem, po czym pochylił się ponownie całując linię szczęki, szyję i obojczyk. Severus odchylił głowę dając mu łatwiejszy dostęp do swojego ciała i mruknął z zadowoleniem. Harry był tym tak zszokowany, że przerwał na chwilę. Poczuł jednak ponaglający uścisk na pośladkach, gdzie wciąż spoczywały ręce Snape'a, więc czym prędzej powrócił do przerwanej czynności.<br>Jego dłonie powoli zaczęły opadać na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i zatrzymały się przy już rozchylonej koszuli.  
><em>Nie mam nic do stracenia…<em>  
>Rozpiął pierwszy guzik, czekając niepewnie na reakcję. Usłyszał ponowne warknięcie i poczuł ruch mężczyzny. Nie zatrzymując się, powoli odpiął kolejny guzik koszuli, badając palcami ciepłe ciało pod sobą. Za dłońmi podążyły usta. W tym momencie Severus jęknął przeciągle i ukrył twarz we włosach Harry'ego. Jego ręce powoli przesunęły się w górę kręgosłupa Złotego Chłopca.<br>_Tak! Proszę, proszę,_ pomyślał zdesperowany. _A może lepiej nie! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, dojdę od samego jego dotyku. Jego zapachu. Możliwości dotykania i całowania…_

Snape, decydując się na zawłaszczenie sobie dzisiejszego wieczoru chłopca Gryffindoru, warknął z rozdrażnieniem i przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie.  
><em>Merlinie, zachowuję się jakbym próbował go pożreć!<em>  
>Uzmysłowiwszy sobie sposób własnego zachowania zwolnił nieco pocałunek i z satysfakcją obserwował malującą się na twarzy nastolatka rozkosz.<br>_To dzięki mnie. Niewyobrażalne._  
>Potter po dłuższej chwili otworzył oczy. Severus widział je już tyle razy, ale nigdy nie był aż tak zahipnotyzowany ich blaskiem. Przyglądał się chłopcu zastanawiając, co on właściwie robi w jego komnatach. Jak doszło do tego, że Wybraniec siedzi teraz na jego kolanach i całuje go z takim zapamiętaniem?<br>Poczuł na swojej twarzy niepewny, przyjemny dotyk. Dłoń przesuwała się powoli, aż w przypływie natchnienia Harry zacisnął ją na włosach mistrza eliksirów i przyciągnął jego twarz do głębszego pocałunku.  
><em>Och! Już nigdy nie powiem, że ten smarkacz jest uległy,<em> przeleciało przez myśli Severusa. _Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że mnie dzisiaj zdominujesz. Może kiedyś ci pozwolę, ale dziś…_  
>Poczuł jak Potter odsuwa się od niego nieznacznie i dostrzegł na jego twarzy niemal złośliwy uśmiech.<br>_Co, do cholery? Przechodzę jakiś durny test dyrektora i zaraz mnie wyleją?_  
>W przeciągu zaledwie chwili chłopiec pochylił się nad nim i rozpoczął składanie niepokornych pocałunków najpierw na twarzy mistrza eliksirów, później coraz niżej. Snape był tak rozbudzony, że mruknął z przyjemnością i odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy. Zamiast spodziewanych efektów, spowodowało to jedynie zamarcie Wybrańca.<br>_Kurwa, dzieciaku, nie zatrzymuj się teraz!_  
>Ścisnął szybko pośladki Harry'ego, który w odpowiedzi jęknął zdziwiony w jego obojczyk, posyłając tym niewyobrażalnie przyjemne drgania po jakże czułym fragmencie ciała. W każdym bądź razie, dało to spodziewany efekt, bo Potter ponownie wrócił do całowania.<br>Do doznań powodowanych błądzącymi ustami chłopca, doszło kolejne. Dotyk jego palców na klatce piersiowej Severusa. Powolne, ale pewne ruchy. Poczuł jak Harry rozpina pierwszy z jego guzików. Warknął i spiął się, zastanawiając nad konsekwencjami tego, co zamierza zrobić z tym dzieciakiem. Harry nie pozostawił mu jednak dużo czasu na takie myśli. Odpinając kolejny guzik, skierował wargi w kierunku coraz bardziej rozchylonej koszuli i mężczyzna nie był w stanie protestować. Wtulił się z przeciągłym jękiem w czarną czuprynę i, chcąc czuć więcej, zaczął pieścić plecy nastolatka.  
>Wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się niemal jednocześnie. Najpierw usłyszeli ciche otwieranie się drzwi i wypowiedziane z wahaniem:<br>— Severusie?  
>Na nieszczęście były to słowa dyrektora, który niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżał się w stronę salonu mistrza eliksirów.<br>_Kurwa, kurwa!_ myślał przerażony Snape, próbując wpaść na pomysł, jak wytłumaczyć obecność Poterra w swoich komnatach. _W takiej pozycji!_  
>Wtedy poczuł jak ciężar na jego kolanach drastycznie maleje, a jego dłonie, błądzące jeszcze chwilę temu po ciele chłopca, spoczywają teraz nieruchomo na rdzawym, cętkowanym futrze.<br>— Cholera! — wyrwało się profesorowi.  
>— Severusie! — wykrzyknął z naganą jego zwierzchnik!<br>Spojrzał na około trzydziestokilogramowe zwierzę, moszczące się wygodnie na kolanach swojego pracownika i patrzące na niego z błyskiem w piwno-brązowych oczach.  
>Kot miauknął przeciągle, odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a i liznął jego ucho.<br>— Po… Poli — dokończył widząc spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. — Nie zachowuj się jak kundel!  
>Harry zerknął na niego przeciągle, po czym ułożył łeb na dość masywnych łapach.<br>_Ten chłopak zaskakuje mnie coraz bardziej._  
>— Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz żywe zwierzęta, Severusie. — Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby już planował opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim nauczycielom.<br>— Nikomu nic nie zrobi, Albusie.  
>Potter uniósł zdziwione spojrzenie na mistrza eliksirów.<br>_Co cię tak dziwi, dzieciaku? To, że jestem po imieniu ze starym dropsem?_  
>— Nie to miałem na myśli. I przepraszam, że tak wszedłem bez pukania, ale na drzwiach nie było zabezpieczeń i martwiłem się, że coś się stało.<br>— Ach! To moja wina. Wybacz.  
>Najpierw spojrzał na kota, a dopiero później na dyrektora, co zdziwiło ich obu.<br>— Byłem dzisiaj trochę rozkojarzony. — Powiedziawszy to uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a kot prychnął, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech.  
>— Ty nie bywasz rozkojarzony, Sev! — Dumbledore wyglądał na poważnie zdenerwowanego. — Coś się stało?<br>— Nic. — Machnął dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. — Miałem dzisiaj kolejną sprzeczkę z Minervą o Pottera.  
>— Och. Ja właśnie w tej sprawie.<br>_No pięknie. Teraz jeszcze nasz pod niebiosa czczony Wybawiciel będzie słuchał jak Albus mnie łaja! Cudownie!_  
>Ale dyrektor najwyraźniej postanowił odłożyć rozmowę na krótką chwilę i skierował swoją uwagę na Harry'ego.<br>— Witaj, Poli — powiedział, pochylając się lekko w stronę rysia i muskając jego futro. — Śliczna z ciebie dziewczynka.  
>Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Kot spiął się i skoczył na podłogę z surowym warknięciem. Uszy zakończone pędzelkami sterczały dumnie do góry, wyłapując najcichszy szelest, a pazury groźnie wbijały się w dywan.<br>— Poul!  
>Mistrz eliksirów zareagował natychmiast, łapiąc Harry'ego za futro. Kot rozluźnił się, ostatni raz spojrzał z wyrzutem na dyrektora, po czym wskoczył ponownie na kanapę i ułożył łeb na kolanach Severusa. Ten, nie całkiem świadomie, zaczął głaskać zwierzę po kształtnym łbie.<br>— Przepraszam, Albusie. To Poul. I jak zauważyłeś, jest trochę przewrażliwiony. — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
>— Nazwałeś swojego rysia Poul? — Profesor skinął głową. — Ale używasz zdrobnienia? Poli?<br>Dyrektor wyglądał na wielce rozbawionego, a Postrach Hogwartu na tak wściekłego, że w tym momencie w pełni zasługiwał na swój przydomek. Zacisnął mocno palce na karku zwierzęcia i wdarł się do umysłu Harry'ego.  
><em>—Wszystko twoja wina!<em>  
>Ale Potter bynajmniej nie pozostał mu dłużny. Severus już po chwili poczuł atak na swoje osłony i niemal syknął z bólu.<br>_—Nie powiedziałbym._ — Mistrz eliksirów zauważył wahanie chłopca, po czym w jego mózgu zadźwięczało krótkie: — _Sev!_  
>— Nie ważne. — Sam słyszał rozdrażnienie w swoim głosie. — O co chodzi z Potterem?<p>

Harry tak mocno zatracił się w dotyku tych niebezpiecznych rąk, że dopiero w ostatnim momencie usłyszał kroki, a do jego umysłu dotarł impuls informujący, że zbliża się dyrektor. Nie myśląc wiele, z cichym pyknięciem zmienił się w swoją animagiczną postać — rysia euroazjatyckiego.  
>Przemiany ćwiczył przez ostatni semestr szóstego roku. Kiedy w końcu przemienił się w kota nie okazał szczególnego zadowolenia.<p>

**Wspomnienie**  
>— Hermiona, do cholery, jestem jakimś pieprzonym kotem!<br>— Harry, ty idioto! — Jego przyjaciółka wyglądał na rozdrażnioną. — Wiesz, że nie można sobie wybrać formy, w którą się zmienimy! Ja jestem anakondą! Ja! Rozumiesz to?  
>— Dobrze. Masz rację, przepraszam.<br>Nastolatek spuścił głowę w wyrazie dezaprobaty, ale Hermiona postanowiła zignorować tę dziecinną postawę i mówiła dalej:  
>— Poza tym nie jesteś kotem.<br>— Hermi! — Krzyknął ze źle skrywaną wściekłością Wybraniec.  
>— Och! Po prostu mnie posłuchaj! — Poczekała na skinięcie głowy z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami.<br>— Wydaje mi się, że jesteś rysiem.  
>Harry patrzył oniemiały na przyjaciółkę i zastanawiał się czym jest ryś. Według niego wyglądał po prostu jak kot! Hermiona sięgnęła ręką po starą encyklopedię zwierząt i z roztargnieniem przerzucała kartki.<br>— Jest — wysapała w końcu. — Ryś euroazjatycki.  
>Spojrzała uważnie na Harry'ego i kazała mu się zmienić. Przyglądała się jakiś czas pięknemu zwierzęciu stojącemu dumnie przed nią, po czym machnęła na nie, żeby wrócił do ludzkiej formy.<br>— Ryś ma niezwykle rozwinięte zmysły wzroku i słuchu — przerwała i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. — Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał nosić okularów! Spróbuj je zdjąć!  
>Rzeczywiście widział wszystko doskonale. Zdecydowanie lepiej niż za swoimi charakterystycznymi szkłami i, jak uznał po chwili, z całą pewnością lepiej niż większość czarodziei.<br>— Dobra, dalej. Rysie nie są dobrymi biegaczami, ale za to wyśmienicie się wspinają i skaczą na wysokość nawet dwóch metrów.  
>— Więc jestem rysiem…<br>**Koniec wspomnienia**

Dyrektor wszedł do salonu Severusa i zamarł na widok sporych rozmiarów kota, siedzącego na kolanach jego podwładnego. Zarówno zwierzę, jak i właściciel przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem.  
><em>Merlinie, żeby tylko mnie nie rozpoznał. Nie może mnie rozpoznać!<em>  
>Chcąc rozproszyć nieco napięcie, Harry odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a i przeciągnął językiem po jego twarzy.<br>— Poli!  
><em>Ten człowiek jest niesamowity! Poli, dobre sobie.<em>  
>Potter przysłuchiwał się spokojnej wymianie zdań pomiędzy dyrektorem a nauczycielem, prychając od czasu do czasu, albo rzucając zaskoczone spojrzenie mistrzowi eliksirów. Ten jednak zdawał się w pełni zrelaksowany, jakby zapomniał już, kto mości się na jego udach.<br>— Witaj, Poli — odezwał się po jakimś czasie Dumbledore, kierując słowa do cętkowanego kota. — Śliczna z ciebie dziewczynka.  
>Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się groźnie w dyrektora, a z jego gardła wydobywał się nieprzyjemny charkot. Instynkt kazał mu zerwać się i walczyć o swoją godność.<br>_Nie jestem żadną, pieprzoną dziewczyną!_  
>Nie do końca świadomy warczał na dyrektora szykując się do skoku z rozłożonym wachlarzem przednich pazurów. Zobaczył odrobinę strachu w błękitnych oczach i wtedy poczuł na swoim futrze kojący dotyk.<br>— Poul!  
>Harry rozszerzył źrenice uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić, po czym odwrócił się do Severusa, wskoczył na kanapę i ułożył łeb tuż przy brzuchu profesora, pozwalając mu głaskać się za sterczącymi uszami.<br>_Mrr... Jakie to przyjemne!_  
>Nie był w stanie słuchać dalszej rozmowy dorosłych. Zatracał się w dotyku tych chłodnych palców, kiedy przez jego mentalne bariery przedarł się Severus.<br>_— Wszystko twoja wina!_  
>Nie mając pojęcia, o co znowu chodzi Snape'owi, Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł w tej postaci. Naparł na umysł nauczyciela.<br>_— Nie powiedziałbym,_ — zawahał się przez moment, po czym dodał: — _Sev!_  
>— Nie ważne — usłyszał rozdrażnienie w głosie mistrza eliksirów, ale zauważył, że ten już skupił się na dyrektorze. — O co chodzi z Potterem?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sentansja:<strong> Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że z kolejnymi rozdziałami nic się nie zmieni. Chętnie przyjmę też jakieś sugestie. xD

**olciak123:** Nie będę wybredna, groszek ładnie kwitnie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Część III**

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, kubku herbaty i zjedzeniu mnóstwa czekoladowych ciasteczek, dyrektor zdecydował się zostawić Severusa z wyraźnym nakazem próby poprawienia swoich relacji z Potterem.  
>Snape był tak rozdrażniony bezsensowną rozmową ze swoim zwierzchnikiem, że po jego wyjściu zaklął głośno i zapieczętował dokładnie swoje komnaty.<br>_Nie popełniam tego samego błędu dwa razy…_  
>— Potter!<br>Harry prychnął rozbawiony, siedząc już wygodnie w fotelu i podjadając to, czego nie zdążył pochłonąć Dumbledore.  
>— Poli? — Chłopiec wzniósł oczy w stronę sufitu.<br>— Miałem mało czasu. — Mistrz eliksirów wzruszył ramionami, a przez myśli przeleciała mu irytująca myśl: _Tłumaczę się! Chrońcie mnie bogowie, bo popadam w szaleństwo._  
>— Proszę cię, Severusie! — Wybraniec uśmiechał się arogancko. — Niech ci tylko przy podstarzałym Dropsie nie przyjdzie do głowy, tak do mnie mówić.<br>— Nie bądź bezczelny! — odwarknął Snape. — I nie zapominaj, do kogo mówisz, dzieciaku!  
>Powiedziawszy to, profesor dostrzegł wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. Emocje, które właśnie zagościły na jego twarzy nie wróżyły nic dobrego.<br>_Cholera!_  
>Gryfon wpatrywał się w niego, wyraźnie próbując podjąć jakąś decyzję.<br>_Co on znowu kombinuje?_  
>— Och! — odezwał się w końcu Harry. — Oczywiście. Rozumiem.<br>— Rozumiesz? — spytał mistrz eliksirów ze zdziwieniem.  
>— Panie profesorze — kontynuował cicho nastolatek, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojej ofiary. — Chciałem tylko panu uświadomić — Harry zsunął się bez pośpiechu z fotela i oparł dłonie na dywanie — jak nieroztropne mogłoby być — przesuwał się wolno w tej pozycji, w stronę Severusa — gdyby przez przypadek, gdziekolwiek poza tymi komnatami — otarł się głową o łydkę mężczyzny — zwrócił się pan do mnie tym imieniem.<br>Wybraniec uklęknął przed Snape'em i dotknął najpierw jego nagich stóp, później delikatnie przejechał palcami po łydkach i udach, zwiększając nacisk przy pachwinach i zatrzymując dłonie dopiero na klamrze od paska.  
><em>Och! Boże…<em>  
>Snape wpatrywał się w chłopca z nieskrywanym zaintrygowaniem. Głęboko w jego oczach oprócz pożądania widać było również niepokój. Dobrze skrywaną obawę.<br>— A już szczególnie — Harry zaczął rozpinać zapięcie przesuwając jednocześnie opuszkami palców po dobrze widocznym wybrzuszeniu w spodniach mężczyzny, — przy starym Dropsie.

Kiedy dyrektor w końcu wyszedł, Potter natychmiast porzucił swoją animagiczną formę. Rozsiadając się na fotelu słyszał, jak mężczyzna rzuca kilka zaklęć blokujących pomieszczenia.  
><em>Seveusie, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę!<em>  
>Zaśmiał się cicho i kiedy mistrz eliksirów wrócił, nadal patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.<br>— Poli?  
>— Miałem mało czasu.<br>_Czy on się przede mną tłumaczy? Nie, niemożliwe…_  
>— Proszę cię, Severusie! Niech ci tylko przy podstarzałym dropsie nie przyjdzie do głowy, tak do mnie mówić.<br>— Nie bądź bezczelny! — Harry'ego nieco zdziwił ostry ton mężczyzny. — I nie zapominaj, do kogo mówisz, dzieciaku!  
>Nastolatek poczuł najpierw krótki ból, zauważając tak oczywiste odepchnięcie. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.<br>_Hm… Więc tak chcesz grać? Dobrze profesorze. Zagramy według twoich zasad._  
>— Och! — Zrobił krótką przerwę dla lepszego efektu wypowiadanych słów. — Oczywiście. Rozumiem.<br>— Rozumiesz? — Zaskoczenie w oczach nauczyciela było aż nazbyt widoczne.  
>— Panie profesorze.<br>_Bardzo proszę! Potrafię być grzecznym Gryfonkiem. Tylko czy ty, aby na pewno jesteś na to gotowy?_  
>— Chciałem tylko panu uświadomić — Harry, wykorzystując skupienie Severusa na sobie zsunął się z fotela i oparł przed sobą dłonie — jak nieroztropne mogłoby być — zaczął bez pośpiechu przesuwać się w kierunku mężczyzny nie przestając wpatrywać się w jego oczy — gdyby przez przypadek, gdziekolwiek poza tymi komnatami — w niezwykle zmysłowym geście otarł się o łydkę nauczyciela — zwrócił się pan do mnie tym imieniem.<br>Chłopak przez cały swój pokaz obserwował rosnące, z każdym jego ruchem napięcie malujące się na twarzy mężczyzny.  
><em>O tak, Sev. Przedstawienie jest specjalnie dla ciebie.<em>  
>Harry niemal z namaszczeniem dotykał Snape'a. Przesuwał dłonie coraz wyżej, świadomie omijając tę część mężczyzny, która aż prosiła o dotyk. Kiedy jego dłonie dotarły do paska, Wybraniec zatrzymał się na moment i wyszeptał:<br>— A już szczególnie — klamra rozpięła się z cichym kliknięciem, a chłopak świadomie przejechał kciukiem po ukrytym wciąż penisie mężczyzny — przy starym Dropsie.  
>Harry usłyszał cichy jęk rozkoszy i nie potrafił pohamować uśmiechu. Pochylił głowę, żeby nie zepsuć efektu swoich działań niepotrzebnym rozproszeniem mistrza eliksirów i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na całej długości jego członka.<br>_I tu pana mam, profesorze Snape._  
>— Po… — Gryfon podniósł głowę i zerknął ciekawie na twarz nauczyciela. — Poli — poprawił się szybko Severus.<br>— Och! — Teraz Harry uśmiechał się zachwycony. — Cóż, myślę, że polubię to imię.  
>Snape także uśmiechnął się, słysząc słowa Złotego Chłopca, ale kiedy nastolatek zabrał się za rozpinanie rozporka jego stalowych spodni, położył mu delikatnie dłoń na palcach.<br>— Czy ty czasami nie jesteś w jakimś związku?  
><em>No idealny moment sobie wybrałeś!<em>  
>— Czy to teraz odpowiednie pytanie? — Harry zaczynał się irytować.<br>— A nie uważasz, że takie jest?  
>Severus uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu na zdenerwowanie nastolatka. Ten podniósł się ze swojej pozycji i usadowił obok mężczyzny, dotykając go tylko ramieniem. Jego pożądanie zmalało w tej chwili do minimum. Snape warknął niezadowolony, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, czekając na odpowiedź Wybrańca.<br>Zaczynając opowiadać, Harry wpatrywał się w trzaskający w komiku ogień.  
>— Byłem. Dopóki Ginny nie zaczęła wpatrywać się w Blaise'a, jak w obrazek.<br>— Blaise jest z panną Weasley?  
>— O tak.<br>— Przykro mi.  
>— A mnie nie.<br>— Dlaczego? — Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy profesor pyta go o powody, dla których nie jest mu przykro, czy te, przez które został sam. Postanowił odpowiedzieć na drugie.  
>— To był tylko eksperyment. A ja o tym wiedziałem.<br>— Eksperyment?  
>— No, tak — zerknął na Snape'a. — Upewnienie się, co do swoich preferencji.<br>— Ale podjęta decyzja wskazuje na zdecydowany heteroseksualizm. — Harry wyczuł w głosie mistrza eliksirów nutkę źle skrywanej złości.  
>— To chyba oczywiste. — Chłopak powoli zaczynał mieć dość tej rozmowy.<br>— Więc dlaczego panna Weasley wybrała Blaise'a zamiast ciebie?  
><em>Och! Myślisz, że byłem z Ginny! Choć ostatecznie taki był plan…<em>  
>Harry zachichotał i zapatrzył się w czarne oczy Severusa, który rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał, co się właściwie stało.<br>— To nie Ginny wybrała Zabiniego — powiedział chłopak cicho. — To on zostawił mnie dla niej. Po prawie roku.

Postrach Hogwartu wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i odchylił do tyłu głowę. Chwilę później przez jego świadomość przedarło się nowe doznanie.  
><em>Merlinie! Jak ten nieznośny bachor może sprawiać, że przestaję oddychać!<em>  
>Severus czuł, że nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać nawet tych, dość niewinnych pieszczot zbyt długo. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się dzisiaj działo.<br>Poczuł, jak Harry delikatnie odpina guzik i sięga dłonią do ukrytego rozporka jego spodni.  
><em>Chwileczkę… Przecież to niemożliwe!<em>  
>Dotknął długimi palcami tych mniejszych, zatrzymując je niechętnie w połowie drogi.<br>— Czy ty czasami nie jesteś w jakimś związku? — Rozdrażnienie na twarzy Wybrańca było bardzo sugestywne i Snape natychmiast pożałował swoich słów.  
><em>Kurwa! Idealny moment sobie wybrałem!<em>  
>— Czy to teraz odpowiednie pytanie?<br>— A nie uważasz, że takie jest?  
>Mistrz eliksirów był nieco zdziwiony reakcją chłopaka, kiedy ten podniósł się, zostawiając go w lekkim rozkroku i z rozpiętymi spodniami. Warknął na takie zachowanie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam wszystko spieprzył. Harry usiał ciężko na kanapie ledwie go dotykając i, nie patrząc na niego, odpowiedział:<br>— Byłem. Dopóki Ginny nie zaczęła wpatrywać się w Blaise'a, jak w obrazek.  
><em>A więc to tak? Ruda dała w końcu kosza wspaniałemu Chłopcu Który Przeżył.<em>  
>— Blaise jest z panną Weasley? — Nagle dotarł do niego sens usłyszanych słów.<br>— O tak.  
>— Przykro mi.<br>_Tak, jasne. Cholernie mi przykro!_ Mężczyzna prychnął w myślach i skupił się ponownie na słowach Harry'ego.  
>— A mnie nie. — Severus ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że rzeczywiście Potter wygląda, jakby już zdążył pogodzić się z sytuacją.<br>— Dlaczego?  
>— To był tylko eksperyment. A ja o tym wiedziałem.<br>— Eksperyment? — Profesor patrzył na niego jak na jeden ze swoich składników do eliksirów.  
>— No tak — Harry zerknął na Snape'a. — Upewnienie się, co do swoich preferencji.<br>_Przecież to nie ma sensu,_ pomyślał mężczyzna i w wyrazie frustracji przygryzł wargę, nie do końca świadomy faktu, że jest ukradkiem obserwowany.  
>— Ale podjęta decyzja wskazuje na zdecydowany heteroseksualizm — zdecydował się w końcu powiedzieć, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę.<br>— To chyba oczywiste. — Teraz także Wybranie wydawał się poirytowany prowadzeniem tej idiotycznej rozmowy.  
>— Więc dlaczego panna Weasley wybrała Blaise'a zamiast ciebie?<br>Harry zachichotał, co wywołało u Severusa dziwne przeczucie, że przegapił coś niezwykle istotnego.  
>— To nie Ginny wybrała Zabiniego — powiedział chłopak cicho. — To on zostawił mnie dla niej. Po prawie roku.<br>Wpatrywali się w siebie, każdy czekając na reakcję drugiego. Nastolatek wyglądał teraz jak zbity pies, a jego oczy stawały się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej puste. Snape z kolei nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.  
><em>Zauważyłbym. Musiałbym zauważyć. Poza tym Blaise…<em>  
>— Nie wierzysz mi? — zapytał Harry z nutą zawodu w głosie.<br>— Nie za bardzo — przyznał.  
>— I o to właśnie chodziło.<br>Gryfon podciągnął nogi na kanapę i objął kolana ramionami. Nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej Severusa i ponownie zapatrzył w kominek.  
>— Nie mogliśmy pokazywać się z Zabinim wspólnie — zaczął monotonnym głosem. — Domy i te sprawy. Musieliśmy wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Może miesiąc po tym, jak zaczęliśmy się spotykać wpadła na nas Ginny. Byłem przerażony. Blaise chciał ją zobliviatować — zaśmiał się cicho na to wspomnienie, ale kontynuował: — Wtedy ona powiedziała, że nie widzi w tym nic złego i może się przydać. Dorastając z bliźniakami zdążyła nauczyć się brać sprawy w swoje ręce. Zaproponowała sprytny plan.<br>Severus patrzył na Harry'ego jak spetryfikowany. To musiał być zaiste świetny plan, skoro nawet on, szpieg w szeregach Voldemorta niczego nie zauważył.  
>— Oddałem Blaise'owi moją pelerynę niewidkę. Planowaliśmy spotkania za pomocą naszych sławetnych galeonów, tych ze spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Kiedy się spotykaliśmy, Ginny przejmowała niewidkę i znikała na kilka godzin. A my mieliśmy czas dla siebie.<br>Gryfon zerknął na Snape'a chcąc sprawdzić jego reakcję, ale ten wciąż się w niego wpatrywał z niedowierzaniem.  
>— Później pojawiło się więcej kłopotów. Malfoy zaczął zauważać zniknięcia Blaise'a i wypytywać go o to, z kim ten się spotyka. Ustaliliśmy we trójkę, że powie mu o moim rzekomym związku z Ginny i o tym, jak to nas niby szpieguje. Malfoy był wniebowzięty. Tyle, że niedługo potem Zabini poinformował nas, że ma zostać śmierciożercą. Byłem załamany, ale Blaise poszedł od razu do Dumbledore'a. Został szpiegiem, podobnie jak ty.<br>To wprawiło mistrza eliksirów w prawdziwe osłupienie. Wiedział, że Zabini przyjął Mroczny Znak, ale nie miał pojęcia o jego roli podwójnego agenta.  
><em>To wiele wyjaśnia. Tylko, dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nic o tym nie wiedziałem?<em>  
>— Mów. Ciągle słucham — ponaglił Snape, kiedy Harry przestał odzywać się przez zbyt długi czas.<br>— No cóż. Jak mówiłem, to był eksperyment. W którymś momencie zauważyłem, że Ginny zaczyna spędzać z nami coraz więcej czasu, a jakiś czas później to ja przyłapałem ich. Nie byłem nawet jakoś szczególnie rozczarowany. Widziałem, co się dzieje. Wiedziałem, że to się stanie prędzej czy później. Co nie zmienia faktu, że cholernie zabolało.  
>Severus przypatrywał się nastolatkowi z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.<br>_Boże, jego chłopak zdradził go z jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek._  
>Powoli podniósł rękę i otoczył ramieniem Harry'ego. Jak sobie teraz przypomniał, rzeczywiście od jakiegoś czasu nie widywał już tej dwójki razem. Pomyślał wtedy, że to jakaś głupia sprzeczka, którą szybko wyjaśnią miedzy sobą i wszystko wróci do normy. Do normy, która okazała się normą wcale nie być.<br>_I pomyśleć, że Gryfoni też potrafią być sprytni…_  
>Nachylił się w stronę Wybrańca i delikatnie złożył na jego skroni drobny pocałunek.<br>— O tym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? — Harry powoli otrząsał się z letargu. — O tym, że pan Zabini jest szpiegiem?  
>— Tak — przyznał niechętnie. — Choć niekoniecznie miałem w planie opowiadać ci całą resztę. — Profesor zaśmiał się lekko i przyciągnął chłopca jeszcze bliżej siebie, widząc jak ten przygryza ze zdenerwowania wargę. — Chciałem cię prosić, żebyś na niego uważał — dodał ledwo słyszalnym głosem.<br>— Wciąż ci na nim zależy? — zapytał zdziwiony Severus.  
>— Wciąż uważam go za przyjaciela. Nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało. To przeze mnie i Ginny zdecydował się zostać agentem Jasnej Strony.<br>— Nie, Poli — Harry zerknął na niego ciekawie. — To dzięki waszej dwójce nie został skazany na los, który z całą pewnością by go czekał, kiedy już wygramy tę wojnę.  
>Gryfon patrzył na niego z nieskrywanym szczęściem.<br>_Och, poczucie winy, panie Potter. Ciężka sprawa._  
>— Dziękuję — powiedział, podnosząc się z nieporadnie z kanapy. — Powinienem już iść.<br>Snape przyciągnął go do siebie tak zaborczo, że ten wylądował na jego kolanach. Po chwili mistrz eliksirów odgarnął lekko włosy z karku chłopca i przejechał językiem po jego odsłoniętej szyi, wprawiając Harry'ego w lekkie drżenie.  
>— O nie. Nie sądzę, żebyś się gdzieś dzisiaj wybierał.<p>

— Nie wierzysz mi? — Gryfon za zdziwieniem wyczuł smutek w swoich słowach.  
><em>Właściwie to nie powinienem się dziwić. Złoty Chłopiec ze Ślizgonem.<em>  
>— Nie za bardzo — przyznał Severus.<br>— I o to właśnie chodziło.  
>Harry, podciągając nogi, zaczął opowiadać o najważniejszych wydarzeniach ostatniego roku. O Ginny i jej planie. O Draco i jego podejrzeniach. W końcu o Zabinim, Mrocznym Znaku i tym, jak zdradziły go dwie, jakże ważne dla niego osoby. Ukradkiem obserwował reakcje mistrza eliksirów na swoje słowa i dostrzegł moment, w którym ten mu w końcu uwierzył.<br>— Wiedziałem, że to się stanie prędzej czy później. Co nie zmienia faktu, że cholernie zabolało — kończył swoją opowieść kilkanaście minut później.  
>Poczuł, jak mężczyzna otacza go ramieniem i przysuwa w niewątpliwym geście pocieszenia, po czym całuje go delikatnie w skroń.<br>— O tym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? — zapytał jakiś czas później Severus. — O tym, że pan Zabini jest szpiegiem?  
>— Tak. Choć niekoniecznie miałem w planie opowiadać ci całą resztę. — Profesor zaśmiał się lekko i Harry poczuł, że uspokaja się lekko. — Chciałem cię prosić, żebyś na niego uważał — dodał niepewnie.<br>— Wciąż ci na nim zależy? — zapytał zdziwiony Severus.  
>— Wciąż uważam go za przyjaciela. Nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało. To przeze mnie i Ginny zdecydował się zostać agentem Jasnej Strony.<br>— Nie, Poli. To dzięki waszej dwójce nie został skazany na los, który z całą pewnością by go czekał, kiedy już wygramy tę wojnę.  
>— Dziękuję.<br>_A zapowiadało się tak dobrze. Trudno. Przynajmniej Ginny nie będzie wypłakiwać się na moim ramieniu, kiedy Blaise zginie. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem._  
>— Powinienem już iść — dodał, po chwili stając tyłem do mężczyzny.<br>Poczuł, jak Snape wciąga go na swoje kolana i ciepły oddech otulił jego czuły kark. Za oddechem podążył język i kilka muśnięć warg.  
>— O nie. Nie sądzę, żebyś się gdzieś dzisiaj wybierał.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>olciak123: <strong>och tak, nie lubimy Dumbledore'a xD przyjmę magiczną fasolę... może na szczycie znajdę Wena!

**Ruda098: **jeszcze trochę będziesz musiała poczekać, ale wszystko się wyjaśni, prędzej czy później... obiecuję!

**sakaj: **uważam się za mistrza przerywania, więc od razu przepraszam za ten rozdział! Mimo wszystko mam nadzieje, że się podobało ;P

**Sentansja: **eh... mówiłam, że Harry nas będzie zaskakiwał! Ja nie lubię Pottera, który jest jak ciepłe kluchy! To siódmy rok, wyczytać trzeba między wierszami;) I zupełnie nie przeszkadza mi nieskładność komentarzy.


	4. Chapter 4

****Zmieniam odrobinę schemat xD Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie lepiej! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Część IV<strong>

Harry obudził się z wszechogarniającym bólem. Czuł każdy mięsień swojego młodego ciała i próbował uzmysłowić sobie, z jakiego powodu wydaje mu się, że ktoś rozerwał go na kawałeczki. Obrócił się na bok, chcąc przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję i aż jęknął z frustracji.  
>W tym momencie poczuł na swoich placach delikatną dłoń przyciągającą go do ciepłego ciała leżącego tuż obok. Niestety nawet to zabolało i Potter spiął się nieznacznie.<br>— Aż tak źle? — usłyszał ciche pytanie wyszeptane wprost do jego ucha.  
><em>Merlinie, zostałem na noc u Severusa Snape'a, największego Postrachu Hogwartu i człowieka, który, jak wydawało mi się do wczorajszego wieczoru, nienawidzi mnie do cna!<em>  
>Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi mistrz eliksirów uniósł się nieco do góry i chwytając Harry'ego za podbródek, przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej.<br>— Przepraszam — powiedział to tak czułym głosem, że Wybraniec zapomniał o jakichkolwiek niedogodnościach i złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach profesora, otrzymując w zamian zaskoczone uniesienie brwi.  
>— To był zdecydowanie najlepszy seks w moim życiu.<br>_Przydałby się jeszcze tylko jakiś eliksir… może nawet postcruciatusowy by się nadał._  
>Nastolatek zaśmiał się cicho na myśl, że tak właściwie to rzeczywiście czuje się, jakby przez długi czas poddawany był jednemu z Niewybaczalnych.<br>— Rozumiem, że masz niewyobrażalnie duże doświadczenie — odpowiedział z wyraźną kpiną Severus.  
>— Cóż. Nienajgorsze, jak sądzę.<br>Profesor wydawał się zdziwiony taką odpowiedzią. Na jego twarzy malowało się zainteresowanie, ale chłopak dojrzał tam coś jeszcze. Coś, co bez powodzenia próbował zidentyfikować.  
>— A niby skąd twoje doświadczenie, Potter? — Harry znowu się spiął usłyszawszy lodowaty ton tej wypowiedzi.<br>_Boże, brzmi, jakby był zazdrosny,_ pomyślał skonsternowany. _Coraz bardziej mnie zaskakujesz._  
>— Hm…<br>Potter przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się ile może powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej Snape sam postanowił dopowiedzieć sobie resztę, bo odsunął go od siebie dość brutalnie i podnosząc się wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby:  
>— Nie dziwię się, że pan Zabini cię zostawił, skoro zdradzałeś go na prawo i lewo.<br>Chłopaka tak to zdziwiło, że przez chwilę zamarł wpatrując się w nauczyciela, po czym wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na niego w niemym zdziwieniu, któremu, o dziwo poddały się nie tylko oczy.  
>Po chwili Harry się opanował i odpowiedział:<br>— Albo w ogóle nie słyszałeś, co wczoraj mówiłem, albo zupełnie nie znasz Blaise'a. Bo to, że nie znasz mnie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, ale nawet ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie skaczę z kwiatka na kwiatek.  
>— Nie znam? — Severus prychnął pogardliwie. — Ależ oczywiście, że cię znam. Jak zwykle arogancki ignorant, dbający wyłącznie o własny tyłek.<br>— Och! A wydawało mi się, że wczoraj zadbałem również o twój.  
>Harry obserwował pojawiające się na twarzy Snape'a na ułamki sekund różnorodne emocje.<br>_Nie jest za dobrze…_  
>— Wynoś się.<br>_Najprostsze słowa potrafią ranić najbardziej,_ pomyślał rozgoryczony Gryfon.  
>Nie zostały wykrzyczane w złości. Nie usłyszał cichego syku przesyconego wściekłością. Nie było w nich ani odrobiny rozczarowania. Zwykły chłód. Nic więcej.<br>— Słucham?  
>— Ogłuchłeś? Wyjdź.<br>_Wyjść? Mam wyjść? Oczywiście! Po co mnie słuchać? Jestem tylko głupim bachorem, który, jak zawsze próbuje zrobić szum wokół własnej osoby. Co ja sobie myślałem? Naiwny…_  
>— Świetnie!<br>Kątem oka Harry zauważył jeszcze lekkie zdziwienie w oczach swojego nauczyciela, ale był zbyt zirytowany, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. W ułamku sekundy zmienił się w rysia i w kilku skokach pokonał drogę do wyjścia z komnat. Tam, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym co robi, zdjął wszystkie bariery ochronne i wybiegł na korytarz. Poczuł jeszcze, że na kogoś wpada, ale jego węch nie wyczuł zagrożenia, zignorował więc przeszkodę, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

><p>Severus patrzył na Pottera czując narastającą wściekłość.<br>_Jak on śmiał! Nieskazitelny Gryfon? Jasne._  
>— Wynoś się.<br>Obserwował chłopaka, czekając na jeden z jego spektakularnych wybuchów. Spodziewając się kolejnego dowodu niestabilności emocjonalnej i oczekując potwierdzenia jego niedojrzałości.  
>— Świetnie.<br>Harry w swojej animagicznej formie wyleciał w kilku susach z sypialni. Mistrz eliksirów poczuł zawirowania magii, kiedy osłony jego komnat zostały zdjęte i usłyszał cichy krzyk.  
><em>Głupi dzieciak, musiał kogoś przestraszyć! Idiota! Biegać po zamku jako groźne zwierzę.<em>  
>Wchodząc do łazienki poczuł czyjąś niechcianą obecność. Cofnął się i spiął nieznacznie próbując rozpoznać sygnaturę intruza.<br>— Draco — mruknął zrezygnowany i powlókł się do salonu.  
>Ślizgon stał zwrócony w stronę kominka, trzymając w dłoni kubek z parującą herbatą. Obrócił się słysząc kroki i wpatrywał zszokowanym wzrokiem w Severusa.<br>_Nie może wiedzieć, że to był Potter._  
>— Czy Poul coś ci zrobił?<br>— Poul? — nastolatek wydawał się całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi. — Ta bestia?  
>Snape zaśmiał się cicho i skinął głową.<br>_Gdybyś tylko wiedział, Draco._  
>— Wpadł na mnie i powalił na ziemię. — Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w swojego ojca chrzestnego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.<br>— Co?  
>— Jesteś wściekły i zadowolony jednocześnie — powiedział ostrożnie blondyn. — Dlaczego?<br>_Dlaczego? Zapewne dlatego, że ktoś, z kim pieprzyłem się przez pół nocy okazał się takim idiotom, jakim zawsze myślałem, że jest! Kurwa! Genialne pytanie, doprawdy!_  
>— Severusie? — chłopak spokojnie przywołał go do rzeczywistości.<br>— Dlaczego? — powtórzył wymijająco. — Cóż…  
>Młody Ślizgom zaśmiał się cicho szybko zakrywając usta dłonią, kiedy napotkał rozdrażniony wzrok Snape'a.<br>— Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć!  
>— Ale wiesz. — Profesor wyglądał, jakby chciał zamordować swojego chrześniaka. — I jeśli komuś powiesz, to zginiesz w mękach.<br>— Ej! Ja… — Draco zrezygnował z dokończenia myśli dostrzegając rosnącą wściekłość mistrza eliksirów. — Dobra! Nic nie powiem.  
>Mówiąc to, roześmiał się ponownie i w geście poddania wyrzucił obie ręce w górę.<br>_Dlaczego musisz być synem swojego ojca, dziecko?_  
>— To od niej dostałeś tego potwora?<br>— Od niego — odpowiedział zamyślony Severus.  
>Rozlewając Ognsitą do dwóch szklanek, pochylił się nad stolikiem całkowicie nieświadomy zaskoczonej miny nastolatka.<br>— Poćwiczymy dzisiaj bezróżdżkową — dodał, podając drinka chłopakowi.

* * *

><p>Harry zatrzymał się po kilkunastu minutach biegu. Czuł złość i rozczarowanie.<br>_Co poszło nie tak? W którym momencie wszystko się spieprzyło?_  
>Usłyszawszy szmer spiął wszystkie mięśnie, próbując dokładnie zlokalizować ofiarę. Skradając się bezszelestnie, podszedł do najbliższego, powalonego przez czas drzewa i czekał. Po chwili w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się młoda sarna. Nie myślał. Nigdy, poza pierwszym polowaniem nie myślał w takich sytuacjach. Zdawał się na instynkty. W kilka sekund doskoczył do zwierzęcia. Wiedział, że jest wystarczająco silny, żeby powalić je na ziemię.<br>Kiedy skończył jeść, z przegryzionej aorty wciąż spływała gorąca krew.

* * *

><p>Rano, w Wielkiej Sali inni nauczyciele przyglądali mu się dziwniej niż zwykle.<br>_Musiał im powiedzieć! Jak ja go nienawidzę!_  
>— Witaj, Severusie.<br>— Minervo — skinął kobiecie lekko głową udając, że nie zauważył rozbawienia w jej oczach.  
>— Wczoraj kilku rozhisteryzowanych uczniów zgłosiło mi, że widzieli wielkiego kota zmierzającego w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.<br>_Och! Durny Potter!_  
>— Rozumiem, że chodzi o Poula? — wysyczał cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że wzrok wszystkich skierowany jest na niego.<br>— Więc to prawda? — wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie Sinistra.  
>— Zamknij się, kobieto! — Snape omiótł wzrokiem uczniów, zatrzymując wzrok dłużej na stole Gryfonów. Nie dostrzegł jednak swojego przekleństwa.<br>— Daj spokój, Severusie! Masz żywe zwierzę. Chcemy je poznać — kontynuowała nauczycielka astronomii.  
>— Zapomnij!<br>— Jesteś pewien, że nie zrobi uczniom krzywdy? — zapytał półgębkiem dyrektor.  
><em>Pamiętasz, jak cię potraktował, co?<em>  
>Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie, co wzbudziło przerażone jęki jego współpracowników.<br>_Jakimi głupcami jesteście!_  
>— Poul nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy. Nie możecie go tylko drażnić.<br>— O tak! — Dumbledore zaśmiał się niepewnie, ale w jego oczach ponownie zagościły psotne ogniki. — Pamiętajcie, że to nie jest samiczka, a wszystko będzie dobrze.  
>Cały stół prezydialny patrzył to na rozbawionego dyrektora, to na zirytowanego Snape'a.<br>_Nie powiesz tego, starcze. Nie zrobisz mi tego!_  
>— Severus nazywa… — Reszta jego wypowiedzi utonęła w szumie skrzydeł kilkudziesięciu sów wlatujących do pomieszczenia.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry obudził się obolały na jednym z młodszych drzewek, niemal na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Poczuł ciepłe promienie słońca muskające jego futro. Zeskoczył z gracją na trawę i wyczuł resztki krwi na swoich łapach.<br>_Muszę się wziąć w garść,_ postanowił, jakby wbrew sobie i ruszył wolno w stronę zamku.  
><em>Dobrze, że wszyscy jeszcze śpią!<em>  
>Wziął prysznic, ubrał czyste szaty i spakował torbę. Nie był głodny po wczorajszym polowaniu i nie zamierzał mierzyć się z mistrzem eliksirów szybciej, niż było to rzeczywiście konieczne.<br>Powlókł się pod salę eliksirów i czekał na Hermionę. Ku jego irytacji pierwsi pojawili się Ślizgoni. Malfoy, Nott i Zabini.  
><em>Cholera, żeby to jeszcze był sam Blaise, ale nie! Dlaczego miałbym mieć chwilę spokoju? Z jakiego powodu, choć raz miałoby być dobrze?<em>  
>— A co to, Potter? Warujesz?<br>Harry spiął się momentalnie, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę Draco, poczuł jak ktoś zarzuca na niego ręce i w duszącym uścisku łka w jego ramię.  
>Ślizgoni byli równie zszokowani, co Potter, bo żaden z nich nie wydał z siebie najsłabszego nawet dźwięku.<br>— Hermi? — zapytał ostrożnie Gryfon, obejmując przyjaciółkę w geście wsparcia. — Herm? Co jest?  
>Dziewczyna w końcu oderwała się od Harry'ego i patrzyła na niego z furią w załzawionych jeszcze oczach.<br>— Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie ty się, do cholery, podziewałeś przez ostatnie trzydzieści sześć godzin? — Jej głos był twardy i zdradzał buzującą w spokojnej na ogół dziewczynie wściekłość.  
>— Ehm… ja… — Rozejrzał się wokół.<br>Blaise patrzył na niego zaniepokojony, Malfoy i Nott wyglądali, jakby właśnie wygrali tysiące galeonów, dwójka Krukonów przyglądała się z rozbawieniem całej scenie, a Ernie McMillan wycofał się w daleki kąt, nie chcąc być kolejną ofiarą rozszalałej Hermiony.  
>— Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, panno Granger. — Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę mistrza eliksirów. — Za wzbudzanie strachu w swoich kolegach — dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.<br>Harry prychnął na te słowa i przeszedł z wysoko podniesioną głową obok Snape'a. Nawet jeśli profesor był zdziwiony jego zachowaniem, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
>— Wchodzić! — warknął, kiedy nikt poza Potterem nie ruszył się z miejsca.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry przez kilka godzin spędzonych nad kociołkiem zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć przyjaciółce. Obawiał się, że prawda mogłaby jej się nie spodobać.<br>_Albo będzie zachwycona, kto wie!_  
>Hermiona wiedziała, że jej najlepsi przyjaciele to geje. Złapała ich kiedyś w Norze, w niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Na początku była wściekła.<br>Wszyscy byli świadomi, że jej związek z Krumem przetrwał próbę czasu i odległości. Wiktor mieszkał teraz w Londynie i spotykali się regularnie zarówno tam, jak i w Hogsmeade. Ostatnie święta chłopak spędził razem z nią u Weasleyów.  
>Z perspektywy czasu, Harry wiedział, że najtrudniejszy dla Hermiony był fakt, że o niczym nie wiedziała. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego chłopcy jej nie powiedzieli. Czyżby nie była godna ich zaufania?<br>Związek jego i Rona na szczęści był krótki i bezproblemowy. Wrócili do relacji przyjaciół po kilku pocałunkach i dwóch tygodniach niekoniecznie niewinnych zabaw. Nigdy do tego nie wracali.  
>Potter jęknął, dochodząc do odpowiedzi na własne pytanie.<br>_Merlinie! Muszę jej powiedzieć. Jeżeli dowiedziałaby się przez przypadek to... Powiem, po prostu jej powiem._  
>— Harry? — Hermiona zaatakowała go zaraz po wyjściu z sali. — Czekam na wyjaśnienia!<br>Chłopak rozejrzał się po korytarzu zauważając wpatrzonych w siebie wszystkich uczniów owutemowej klasy eliksirów.  
>— Później, Hermi — wyszeptał do dziewczyny. — Proszę.<br>Gryfonka niechętnie skinęła głową i razem ruszyli na obiad.  
>— Niech będzie później.<br>Przekraczając próg Wielkiej Sali zauważyli poruszenie przy stole profesorów. Bocznym wejściem właśnie wchodził Snape, który wyglądał na poirytowanego bardziej niż zwykle. Harry prychnął przypominając sobie lodowaty ton, jakim nauczyciel zwracał się do niego na zajęciach.  
><em>Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło! Cholerny hipokryta!<em>  
>Kiedy usiedli na swoich miejscach, chłopak nadal obrażał w myślach swojego kochanka. Potok tych mentalnych obelg przerwał dyrektor podnosząc się wolno ze swojego miejsca.<br>— Moi drodzy! — Dumbledore tak rzadko zabierał głos w ciągu roku, że wszyscy uczniowie ucichli momentalnie, wpatrując się w jasnoniebieskie oczy najważniejszej osoby w zamku.  
>— Wiem, że wczoraj kilku z was zauważyło biegającego po błoniach rysia — zaczął, a Harry zamarł i wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z tymi kilkoma osobami, które znały jego animagiczną postać.<br>Ron i Ginny wyglądali na oszołomionych. Hermiona pod maską spokoju ukrywała zdenerwowanie i niezrozumienie, a Blaise… no, cóż. Zabini wydawał się być rozbawiony całą sytuacją, więc Harry posłał mu krótki, zawadiacki uśmiech.  
>Po chwili szeptów i cichych okrzyków, w sali znów zapadła cisza.<br>— To Poul. — Dyrektor się uśmiechnął, a Wybraniec w niemym zdziwieniu otworzył szerzej oczy i w ułamku sekundy przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a, który wpatrywał się w niego podobnym, niemal spanikowanym spojrzeniem.  
>Skupił się na tych czarnych, odległych punktach i bez problemu wniknął do umysłu mistrza eliksirów.<br>_— Jak mogłeś?_ — Zobaczył jak Severus skrzywił się z bólu, ale kiedy nie odpowiedział chłopak domyślił się, że nie jest w stanie. Zdziwiony uniósł do góry brwi.  
>— Nie musicie się obawiać — kontynuował przerwany wątek dyrektor — to kot…<br>_— Uspokój się!_ — Harry wrzasnął w myślach, zauważając jeszcze większy grymas bólu u nauczyciela _— Nie patrz na mnie! Jeśli on nie wie, nie możesz mnie wydać. Proszę…_  
>Ostatnie słowo było tylko cichym błaganiem. Mężczyzna kiwnął lekko głową i zwrócił się w stronę przemawiającego czarodzieja z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.<br>_Od kiedy to, Postrach Hogwartu potrzebuje takiego upomnienie!_ pomyślała zdziwiony nastolatek.  
>— To kot profesora Snape'a.<br>W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza gorsza od wszystkich innych. Cała szkoła wpatrywała się w mistrza eliksirów i chłopak pomyślał, że ta wiadomość nikogo nie uspokoiła. Większość dopiero teraz poczuła strach.  
>— Nie obrażajcie go, a nie zrobi wam krzywdy — dodał dyrektor, a wrzawa na sali wybuchła niczym seria niekontrolowanych wybuchów.<br>Harry w końcu odważył się podnieść wzrok. Severus od czasu do czasu rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. Weasleyowie wpatrywali się w niego w całkowitym szoku, Hermiona wyglądała, jakby poskładała wszystkie kawałki układanki i dla odmiany posyłała mu rozbawione spojrzenia, a Blaise… Potter zerknął na stół Ślizgonów, ale Zabini właśnie wybiegał wściekły z Wielkiej Sali.  
>— Cholera! — Najbliżej siedzący zwrócili twarze ku niemu, ale Harry, ignorując wszystkich, przysunął się do Ginny i szepnął jej do ucha: — Złap go. Nie pozwól mu iść do Dumbledore'a<br>— Co? — Dziewczyna zdawała się dopiero dochodzić do siebie po rewelacjach dyrektora.  
>— Biegnij! Proszę cię, Gin. Spotkamy się w lochach.<br>Po ostatnim zdaniu, do młodej Gryfonki dotarł sens prośby i, nie oglądając się na nikogo, ruszyła śladem swojego chłopaka.  
>Potter, wstając od stołu, dostrzegł jeszcze pytające spojrzenie Hermiony.<br>— Później — wyartykułował bezgłośnie i odnajdując wzrokiem Snape'a przekazał krótkie i pełne paniki _— Blaise!_  
>Zrozumienie momentalnie pojawiło się na twarzy mistrza eliksirów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sakaj: <strong>dziękuję za pochwały xD cieszę się zawsze i z każdej! Wen, gdzieś jest, ale czasem mam z nim problemy... i mam nadzieję, że dałaś radę z tym fragmentem!

**Ruda098****: **lubię Harry'ego, który czasem tupnie nóżką i postawi na swoim i lubię Severusa, który zachowuje się niekanonicznie, więc tacy są i tutaj... i wydarzy się, obiecuję:) Życzę wytrwałości w przyswajaniu kolejnych rozdziałów!

**jgniedziejko:** scenki będą, ale najwcześniej w szóstej części...

**daante: **miłe jest przeczytanie każdego komentarza, więc się nie przejmuj:) i jak zauważyłaś, dla osób niecierpliwych zmieniłam nieco schemat xD

**olciak123: **musiałam przeczytać trzy razy, żeby zrozumieć:) cóż, była mi tu potrzebna laska, a jakoś ani Pansy, ani tym bardziej Hermiona nie spełniały moich kryteriów... została więc Ginny i obiecuje, że odnajdzie się w tym jakiś sens(kiedyś się odnajdzie xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Z góry uprzedzam, że strasznie dużo tu Blaise'a i Ginny, ale musiałam przez to przejść:D Na koniec macie zresztą miniaturowy gratis, więc niech wybaczą wszyscy, którzy za tą dwójką nie przepadają:)

* * *

><p><strong>Część V<strong>

Harry, wybiegając z Wielkiej Sali, usłyszał kilka komentarzy o jego niekończących się problemach z Ginny. Uśmiechnął się na to, zwalniając kroków dopiero na schodach prowadzących w dolne partie zamku.  
><em>Jesteś niezastąpiona, Gin.<em>  
>Doszedł do niego głos Blaise'a, wydobywający się zza niedomkniętych drzwi jednej z sal. Przystanął, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i kilka czarów wyciszających.<br>— Gin! Musimy iść do Dumbledore'a!  
>Podskoczył, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu lekki uścisk. Odwrócił się i na moment zatonął w spojrzeniu Severusa. Ten tylko pokiwał głową ze zrezygnowaniem i nakazał mu gestem, żeby nie ważył się odezwać.<br>— Nie musimy, Blaise. — Ginny zawzięcie kiwała głową w geście zaprzeczenia.  
>— Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz? — Chłopak coraz mniej panował nad sobą, a Harry dostrzegł, jak aura wokół niego przybiera niebezpieczny kolor.<br>_Dasz radę, Gin_, pomyślał.  
>— Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie przez chwilę.<br>Weasleyówna opierała się niedbale o jedną z ławek i wpatrywała z wyczekiwaniem w swojego chłopaka. Po chwili Zabini uspokoił się nieco i zrezygnowany przysunął do niej, całując w czoło.  
>— A co, jeżeli coś mu się stanie? — Chłopak wiedział, że tylko naprawdę dobre argumenty podziałają na Ginny. — Znając go wymyślił jakiś plan zdyskredytowania Snape'a.<br>— Zastanowiłeś się nad tym, co mówisz? — W głosie dziewczyny zaczynało pobrzmiewać zirytowanie. — Przed kim niby miałby go spalić? Przed Voldemortem? Bo chyba nie przed Dropsem? Sam mu już doniosłeś, że Snape jest szpiegiem!  
>— A co niby miałem zrobić? — wykrzyknął chłopak. — On stanowi zagrożenie. A już szczególnie dla Harry'ego. Może…<br>Severus zaśmiał się cicho, przysłuchując rozgrywającej się na jego oczach scence.  
><em>Tak… Co możesz mi zrobić, Sev? Oprócz upokorzenia i odepchnięcia?<em>  
>Harry powrócił myślami do ich wspólnej nocy. Do jęków, krzyków, uśmiechów. Ciepłego ciała przy nim, na nim, w nim…<br>_Cholera._  
>Poczuł, jak w jego podbrzuszu zaczyna zbierać się ciepło.<br>— Po czyjej jesteś stronie, Blaise? — Pytanie Ginny było tak ciche, że wszyscy trzej niemal je przeoczyli. — Odpowiedz.  
>— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? — Wściekłość wypływała z niego falami. — Po tym, co zrobiłem, ty śmiesz mnie pytać, po której jestem stronie?<br>— Po prostu mi odpowiedz.  
>— Jestem, po cholernie jasnej stronie!<br>— Tak, to wiem. — Chłopak patrzył na nią zaskoczony.  
><em>Do czego ty zmierzasz, podstępna czarownico?<em>  
>— Masz zaufanie dyrektora. — Ginny odepchnęła się od ławki i zaczęła krążyć po sali. — Masz też pełne zaufanie moje i Wybrańca. Wiesz, czym jest Zakon Feniksa. Wiesz, jak wyglądają zebrania i akcje śmierciożerców. Czego pragniesz, Blasie?<br>— Zakończenia tej głupiej wojny. — Chłopak prychnął, po czym dodał sarkastycznie: — Najlepiej zanim zginę.  
>— Po czyjej jesteś stronie? — zapytała, a widząc, że Zabini znowu zaczyna się denerwować dodała: — Harry'ego czy Dumbledore'a?<p>

* * *

><p>Snape przesłuchiwał się rozmowie dwójki nastolatków i zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że panna Weasley jest niezrównoważona psychicznie.<br>_Ile razy można zadawać to samo pytanie? Już dawno bym ją przeklął…_  
>— Po czyjej jesteś stronie? —<em>Merlinie! Znowu?<em> —Harry'ego czy Dumbledore'a?  
>Mężczyzna wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zszokowaną twarz Zabiniego stwierdzając, że jego zapewne wygląda dokładnie tak samo.<br>— Gin, skarbie. Może się nie zorientowałaś, ale to jest dokładanie ta sama, jasna strona! — odpowiedział, wychodząc najwidoczniej z osłupienia, Blaise.  
>— Jesteś pewien? — Dziewczyna mówiła bardzo cicho, jakby wstydziła się własnych domysłów. — Zastanów się, dlaczego więc Harry nie powiedział dyrektorowi o swojej animagicznej formie? Dlaczego okluduje się za każdym razem, gdy idzie na spotkanie z nim i tobie każe robić to samo? Zastanów się wreszcie, jaki jest prawdziwy powód tego, że Dumbledore uważa, że ryś – Poul – jest pupilkiem przerażającego mistrza eliksirów?<br>Severusowi trudno było uwierzyć w rewelacje dziewczyny.  
><em>Czyżby Potter nie ufał Dropsowi? Może zauważył, że starzec manipuluje wszystkimi dookoła i stwierdził, że nie chce być tylko pionkiem na szachownicy. Nie jest już dzieckiem. I, cóż… nie jest zbyt uległy, jak się okazało.<em>  
>Blaise usiadł w jednym ze starych, niewygodnych krzeseł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wyglądał, jakby rzeczywiście postanowił przemyśleć wszystkie pytania swojej dziewczyny. Odezwał się po kilku minutach ciszy pewnym, zdecydowanym głosem.<br>— Musiał ich razem widzieć — podjął. — Harry'ego jako rysia i Snape'a.  
>— Tak, musiał — przyznała. — Dlaczego Snape nie powiedział dyrektorowi prawdy? Nie wiedział?<br>— Wiedział, widziałem jak wymienili kilka spojrzeń podczas obiadu. — Ginny kiwnęła głową. — Chciał go chronić? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
>— Nie. Nie sądzę, żeby tu o ochronę chodziło. Myślę, że nie chciał zdradzić jego tajemnic.<br>Mistrz eliksirów oparł się o ścianę i ścisnął opuszkami palców nasadę nosa.  
><em>Jak to możliwe, że głupia Gryfonka potrafi dochodzić do tak inteligentnych wniosków?<em>  
>— Nie ufa mu — powiedział po chwili Blaise.<br>— Co?  
>— Harry. — Uniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć bezpośrednio na Ginny. — I Snape — dodał po chwili namysłu. — Obaj nie ufają dyrektorowi.<br>— Doszłam do takich samych wniosków.  
>Potter zapominając, że obok siebie ma doskonałego obserwatora ukucnął chwytając się za głowę, a z pomiędzy jego warg wydobył się przeciągły jęk, coś pomiędzy warknięciem a szlochem.<br>— Dlaczego? — zdawał się szeptać wyłącznie do siebie. — Gin, dlaczego jesteś taka wnikliwa? Co, jeżeli się mylę? Kurwa!  
>Severus patrzył na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, a jego myśli pędziły w zastraszającym tempie. Nocna wizyta w jego komnatach, najście dyrektora, informacje o Blaise'ie. Jakoś nie pomyślał wcześniej, że Dumbledore powinien przecież wiedzieć wszystko o swojej Złotej Zabaweczce.<br>_Dlaczego chłopak mu nie powiedział? Nie ufa mu… Merlinie! Ja mam swoje powody, ale jeśli to prawda, to jesteśmy zgubieni, a ja jestem martwy!_

* * *

><p>Harry podniósł się w końcu z podłogi i pełen obaw skierował swoje spojrzenie na nauczyciela. Bał się dojrzeć w jego oczach kpinę czy niedowierzanie. Kiedy ujrzał podejrzliwość, niezdecydowanie i coś na kształt lęku, pomyślał, że tak jest jeszcze gorzej.<br>— Severusie, ja…  
>Zamilkł, usłyszawszy kolejne słowa Blaise'a.<br>— Jestem po stronie Harry'ego, oczywiście. — To uspokoiło Wybrańca i wywołało uśmiech na ustach Ginny.  
>— Wiedziałam. — Szybkim ruchem znalazła się w jego objęciach i ucałowała go delikatnie w policzek. — Powiesz mi, co cię przekonało?<br>— Nigdy nie chciałem brać udziału w tej wojnie — powiedział wprost.  
>Odsunął dziewczynę od siebie i dla odmiany sam zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał na nią spod przymkniętych powiek. Wyglądał, jakby przed wypowiedzeniem każdego zdania dokładnie zastanawiał się, jak ująć je w słowa, tak by być szczerym, ale nie zranić jej uczuć.<br>— Wiem. — Skinęła krótko głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ponaglająco.  
>— Dumbledore nigdy nie był dla nas sprawiedliwy — kontynuował po chwili chłopak. — Zawsze faworyzował Gryfonów. Wiem, że Snape robi to samo ze Ślizgonami, ale na miłość Merlina, dyrektor powinien cenić wszystkich tak samo! W jaki niby sposób reszta szkoły, czy społeczeństwa ma widzieć w nas coś dobrego, skoro już w wieku jedenastu lat jesteśmy skreślani przez decyzję kapelusza i zachowanie Dumbledore'a?<br>Ginny przyglądała mu się ponuro, ale przytaknęła, zgadzając się z każdym jego słowem.  
>— To tak, jakby odbywała się tu specjalna selekcja do szeregów Czarnego Pana. Zastanów się, Gin… Większość z nas robi po prostu to, czego oczekują inni. Presja jest ogromna, a dyrektor ani razu nie udowodnił nam, że pomógłby, gdybyśmy poprosili. Nikt nigdy więc nie prosi.<br>Harry już dawno przeanalizował wszystko, o czym teraz mówił Blaise. Nie chciał burzyć pięknej wizji potężnego jasnego czarodzieja, jaką dla wielu innych stanowił właśnie dyrektor, ale jego zachowanie wzbudzało coraz więcej wątpliwości chłopaka.  
><em>Ciekawe, co jeszcze zauważyłeś?<em>  
>Zerknął z zaciekawieniem na Severusa. Ten wyglądał, jakby z jednej strony zgadzał się z zarzutami swojego podopiecznego, z drugiej zaś, jakby próbował je wszystkie odeprzeć. Jakby za wszelką cenę chciał podtrzymać w sobie wiarę w swojego mentora.<br>— To dla was poszedłem do Dropsa — Zabini uśmiechał się słabo do Ginny. — Zawsze byłem po stronie Harry'ego. I zawsze będę — zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał mniej pewnie: — Dlaczego Voldemort jeszcze żyje? Dlaczego najpotężniejszy czarodziej naszego stulecia nie stanął z nim do otwartej walki aż do wydarzeń z Ministerstwa sprzed półtora roku? Dlaczego powierza losy nas wszystkich w kruche ręce dziecka? Gin, ile razy Harry walczył już z Czarnym Panem w różnych stadiach jego mocy?  
>— Pięć — odpowiedziała pewnie. — Spotkali się pięć razy i choć Harry miał często pomoc, to jednak nikomu przed nim nie udało się tyle razy ujść z życiem.<br>— Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? — Blaise odwrócił się tyłem do Gryfonki i sam odpowiedział na własne pytanie: — To dzięki wam odrzuciłem te wszystkie wątpliwości względem Dumbledore'a, a teraz okazuje się, że jednak miałem rację i zaufanie mu było błędem.  
>— Nie. Dopóki nie zdradzisz się z tymi myślami. I dopóki nie zdradzisz Wybrańca. — Dziewczyna zaśmiała się zuchwale. — Jesteś bezpieczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek byłbyś u boku Toma.<br>— Ale co ze Snape'em?  
>— Zapytamy Harry'ego — odparła przysuwając się do niego i ukryła szeroki uśmiech w obojczyku chłopaka.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape stał, słuchając tyrady młodego Ślizgona i zastanawiał się ilu jego uczniów myśli podobnie. Rzeczywiście, jeśli spojrzeć na całą tę sytuację z takiej perspektywy, wieloletnie zachowanie dyrektora wydawało się co najmniej dziwne. Nie, żeby Severus nigdy się nad nim nie zastanawiał. Już dawno jednak doszedł do wniosku, że stary Drops ma jakieś problemy natury emocjonalnej i nie wszystko da się z niego wyciągnąć. Okazywanie, czy też udawanie ślepego zaufania to najlepsza droga do jego umysłu. I takie mu też oferował. Przekonał się zresztą, że dało mu to więcej dobrego niż złego, ale wątpliwości zawsze pozostały, choć usilnie starał się je ignorować. A teraz zostały brutalnie wypchnięte na powierzchnię i za nic nie chciały z powrotem zatonąć.<p>

— Ale co ze Snape'em? — Dotarło do niego niepewne pytanie Blaise'a.  
>— Zapytamy Harry'ego. — Jej i tak cichą odpowiedź stłumił dodatkowo zielony materiał szaty, w który wtulała swoją twarz.<br>Severus przypatrywał się, jak panna Weasley przylega bez pośpiechu, całym ciałem do swojego chłopaka, ocierając się o niego w zmysłowych powolnych ruchach. Ręka nastolatka wodziła z wolna po jej plecach, pośladkach i udach, aż jednym szybkim gestem uniósł ją do góry, oplatając jej stopy wokół własnych bioder. Stali tak chwilę całując się zawzięcie, po czym Zabini posadził dziewczynę na stole, zostając pomiędzy jej rozchylonymi udami.  
>Obaj, Naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu i Złoty Gryfiak, wciąż niedostrzegalni pod doskonale ukrywającymi czarami, obserwowali ten mały pokaz namiętności. Harry uśmiechał się lekko, a Severus ze zdziwienie stwierdził, że na jego twarzy nie widać ani śladu zazdrości. Raczej szczęście. I podniecenie.<br>_Jak desperacko błyszczą ci oczy, Potter. Dlaczego znosisz to tak spokojnie? Bo oni w ciebie wierzą?_  
>Pomiędzy grzesznymi jękami Ginny, kiedy to Blaise rozpinał powoli jej szatę i całował coraz bardziej odsłoniętą szyję, Snape usłyszał słowa, które zburzyły podstawy jego normalnego świata.<br>— Cholera! Chciałbym, żeby był tu Harry.  
>— Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, bo może się spełnić. — Ginny zaśmiała się uroczo, a Severus wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem to w Złotego Chłopca, to w coraz bardziej roznegliżowaną parę. Po chwili, z cichym krzykiem przyjemności rudowłosa dodała: — Och, Merlinie! Też bym chciała!<br>_Co się, do cholery dzieje?_  
>— Zawsze możemy użyć galeonów — zaproponował chłopak. — Jak nas zobaczy to, albo nie będzie mógł się oprzeć i do nas dołączy, albo popełni kolejne w swoim życiu morderstwo.<br>_Kolejne? Jakie, kurwa kolejne?_  
>— Chciałbyś stracić jego zaufanie? — Ginny zachichotała, ale odsunęła się lekko od rąk i ust, które pozbawiały ją umiejętności racjonalnego myślenia.<br>— Gin… — Spojrzał na nią uważnie zastanawiając się, czy warto ryzykować i mówić, to co naprawdę myśli. — Gin, jak myślisz, w jakich okolicznościach Snape dowiedział się o Harrym?  
>— Blaise!<br>— Nie! Sama pomyśl. Jaka sytuacja wymagała tego, żeby mu się ujawnił? — Ginny wzruszyła tylko ramionami w geście poddania. — Wiesz… Snape, poza salą eliksirów i bez swoich koszmarnych szat jest całkiem gorący — dodał niepewnie. — Może on… oni… Cholera!  
>Severus, po słowach nastolatka sapnął ze zdziwienia, Harry obok niego dusił się ze śmiechu, a Ginny udawała złość.<br>— Blaise, psujesz chwilę! Zresztą — rozejrzała się lekko spanikowana po sali — on powinien tu niedługo być.  
>— Co? Snape?<br>— Nie, głupku! Harry — odpowiedziała tak czule, że Zabini wrócił do całowania jej drobnych ust.

* * *

><p>Wybraniec obserwował swoich przyjaciół i czuł jedynie niewypowiedzianą ulgę. Wierzą mu. Nie uważają go za świra, który wymyśla niestworzone historie!<br>_Jak ja im za to podziękuję? I co im powiem w związku z Snape'em?_  
>Harry, przyzwyczajony do oglądania tej dwójki, wyraźnie zaczynał odczuwać podniecenie. W ogóle by mu to nie przeszkadzało, gdyby nie mistrz eliksirów czający się tuż obok, który nawiasem mówiąc też wyglądał, jakby i na niego działała oglądana scenka.<br>— Cholera! Chciałbym, żeby był tu Harry — odezwał się w pewnym momencie Ślizgon, a Potter zdusił w sobie wybuch śmiechu.  
>Spoglądał ukradkiem na Severusa, dostrzegając, że ten obserwuje go z nieskrywanym niedowierzaniem, kiedy padły słowa Ginny:<br>— Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, bo może się spełnić. — Dziewczyna zatraciła się na moment w pieszczocie, po czym dodała: — Och, Merlinie! Też bym chciała!  
>Harry śmiał się cicho, zagryzając wargę. Wspomnienia ich pierwszej wspólnej randki w Londynie wróciły do niego w ułamku sekundy, odrywając od tego, co działo się w sali.<p>

**Wspomnienie**  
>Siedzieli w trójkę w jednym z gejowskich klubów Londynu. Wszyscy w eleganckich, drogich, mugolskich strojach.<br>Wyglądali jak bogate dzieciaki, jeszcze bogatszych rodziców. Krótkie zaklęcie _Confundus_, rzucone ukradkiem przez Harry'ego pozwoliło im na bezproblemowe wejście, kupno alkoholu i wynajęcie loży. Planowali to wyjście od dłuższego czasu. Blaise uwielbiał wszystko, co choćby w najmniejszym stopniu odbiegało od normy.  
>— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałam wam się namówić! — Ginny mówiła cicho, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.<br>— Teraz już nie możesz się wycofać. — Zabini zaśmiał się wrednie i, całując dziewczynę w policzek, przesunął dłonią po udzie Wybrańca.  
>— Racja, Gin. Obiecałaś!<br>Harry przyciągnął Ślizgona do gorącego pocałunku, a ich obserwatorka wypiła kolejno, każdy z przyniesionych właśnie przez kelnera Wściekłych Psów.  
>— Jeszcze — szepnęła do mężczyzny, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od dwójki swoich przyjaciół.<br>— Tak, już… — odpowiedział jej równie cicho.  
>Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca wpatrzony w nastolatków z błyskiem w błękitnych oczach.<br>Blaise wciągał właśnie Pottera na kolana i rozpinał z rozdrażnieniem szereg malutkich guziczków jego koszuli.  
>Kelner odszedł pośpiesznie, widząc ponaglające spojrzenie Ginny i wrócił po chwili z butelką Metaxy i trzema szklankami.<br>— Na koszt firmy — mruknął do dziewczyny, dostrzegając jej pytające spojrzenie.  
>— Durne. Mugolskie. Ubrania! — warczał czarnoskóry chłopak w usta swojego kochanka.<br>Harry zdążył już zedrzeć z niego kremową marynarkę i czarny podkoszulek.  
>— Chcę cię! — Oddech Zabiniego był szybki i urywany.<br>Nalewający alkohol mężczyzna sapnął cicho i próbował wycofać się niepostrzeżenie, kiedy nagle odezwał się drobniejszy z dwójki:  
>— Zostań. — Spojrzał na niego swoimi zielonymi oczami, oceniając wyzywająco jego sylwetkę. — Jeśli chcesz.<br>Skinął tylko głową i opadł na kanapę obok zarumienionej Ginny. Chwycił jedną ze szklanek i stukając lekko tą, która należała do dziewczyny, wypił całą zawartość.  
>— Harry, jesteś pewien?<br>— Jak przesadzimy, zawsze mogę użyć _Obliviate._

**Koniec wspomnienia**

Harry wracając do rzeczywistości zdołał usłyszeć Zabiniego:  
>— Wiesz… Snape, poza salą eliksirów i bez swoich koszmarnych szat jest całkiem gorący. Może on… oni… Cholera!<br>_Proszę, proszę. Okazuje się, że pan profesor ma większe wzięcie niż myślał!_  
>Potter zaśmiał się otwarcie dostrzegając niedowierzającą minę Snape'a.<br>_Czas przerwać tę uroczą schadzkę…_  
>Zdejmując nałożone przez siebie czary obserwował jak mistrz eliksirów przybiera swoją standardową maskę i wchodzi za nim do klasy.<br>— Już jestem — powiedział z uśmiechem widząc zmieszane miny przyjaciół. — I kogoś przyprowadziłem.

* * *

><p><strong>olciak123<strong> wybaczam:) i mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale rozumiesz już dlaczego to Ginny, a nie inna:P

**jgniedziejko **na scenę Harry/Hermiona&Ron będziesz musiała jeszcze poczekać(myślę, że do VII części), a coś jeszcze też będzie! cierpliwość jest cnotą(podobno...) xD

**Kazu94 **nom cóż... Blaise jest uparty, ale na każdego jest sposób:P I tak! Też uważam, że Harry i Sev są słodcy, kiedy się kłócą!

**sakaj **to ja poproszę te pasy! spotkanie będzie:) choć właściwie nie miałam go w planie, ale co tam xD Postaram się, żeby nastąpiło już w VII części... Jakieś pomysły, co do tego spotkania? Chciałabyś dla siebie Mistrza Eliksirów i rysia... hm, przemyślę to xD

**Ruda098 **wiem, że rozdział trochę przegadany, ale będzie i więcej obiecanej akcji:) Hm... tutaj musiała przedstawić kilka kwestii.

**zubatek **naprawdę cieszę się, że Ci się spodobało! Na końcówkę tygodnia planuję następny tekst, więc może też przypadnie Ci do gustu:) pozdrawiam:*

**daante** hihi, szkoła zadrży! W którymś z najbliższych rozdziałów:] Ach, prawda jest taka, że i mnie zaczęła męczyć ta powtarzalność. Zmiana była niezbędna i myślę, że teraz będzie zdecydowanie lepiej! Hm... i wiesz, ja też uwielbiam mojego Harry'ego:D


	6. Chapter 6

Przez nieuwagę włączyłam komentarze tylko dla zalogowanych! Za dostrzeżenie tego faktu kłaniam się Sitriel. To już naprawione:) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ginny i Blaise w niemym szoku obserwowali wejście do sali, gdzie tuż za Harrym pojawił się mistrz eliksirów.<br>— Jak długo…? — zapytała dziewczyna, pierwsza opanowując się z szoku i delikatnie wyswobadzając z objęć Ślizgona.  
>— Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym pana o szpiegowanie, panie Zabini — odpowiedział Snape z sarkazmem.<br>Stał wyprostowany obok Harry'ego i przeszywał uważnym spojrzeniem swojego ucznia. Blaise z kolei wyglądał, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Wzrok miał skupiony wyłącznie na Złotym Chłopcu.  
>— Jak mogłeś? — wykrztusił z wściekłością. — Jaki byłem naiwny ufając ci!<br>Kiedy Zabini rozpoczął swoją tyradę Harry wraz z Severusem, całkowicie niezależnie od siebie, rzucili zaklęcia wyciszające i blokujące pomieszczenie.  
><em>Co, do cholery?<em> — pomyślał, wyczuwając zadziwiającą siłę banalnych czarów.  
>Efekty był widowiskowy.<br>Wszyscy, poza czarnoskórym uczniem, wpatrywali się w potężną aurę otulającą ich niczym barwny kokon.  
>— Blaise — szepnęła po chwili Gryfonka, łapiąc swojego chłopaka za dłoń. — Blaise, proszę, uspokój się!<br>Nastolatek wyrwał się dziewczynie i na nowo zaczął krzyczeć. Ginny ze zrezygnowaniem machnęła różdżką mówiąc spokojnie: _Silencio _.  
>Zabini patrzył z wyrzutem na rudowłosą szesnastolatkę, przedstawiając sobą obraz bólu i zdrady.<br>— Przepraszam skarbie, ale nie chciałeś słuchać! — odezwała się cicho dziewczyna.  
>Ślizgon wyjął różdżkę, ale nim zdążył wypowiedzieć choć słowo, Harry przywołał ją do siebie, patrząc na przyjaciela z przepraszającym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem.<br>— Blaise, Severus jest w Zakonie — zaczął.  
>Snape warknął niezadowolony z użycia jego imienia, ale chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami.<br>_Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym, zanim pozwoliłeś mi spędzić ze sobą noc…_  
>— Szpieguje jeszcze od czasu pierwszej wojny — kontynuował, wywołując szok na twarzy Zabiniego. — Zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcie i oddam różdżkę. Tylko nie krzycz.<br>Chłopak niepewnie kiwnął głową, a po chwili wolny i uzbrojony opadł na najbliższe krzesło, zostając na nim przez kilka minut i nie odzywając się do nikogo. Pochylona sylwetka i twarz ukryta w dłoniach zdradzały zagubienie i konieczność przemyśleń. Dopiero, gdy otępienie minęło, Blaise rozejrzał się dookoła zauważając skupioną wokół nich, jaskrawo pulsującą energię. Nikt go nie pospieszał. Nikt nie zmuszał do mówienia. Mistrz eliksirów badał właśnie lśniącą sferę. Ginny siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, skupiona na wykręcaniu palców u dłoni. Tylko Harry przyglądał się chłopakowi uważnie.  
>— Co to jest? — zapytał Ślizgon, unikając rozpoczęcia tematu, z powodu którego znajdowali się aktualnie w czwórkę w nieużywanej klasie.<br>Twarze wszystkich obróciły się ku niemu, wywołując nieznaczny rumieniec wstydu i zażenowania.  
>— Właśnie się zastanawiamy, panie Zabini — odpowiedział spokojnie Severus.<br>_O dzięki ci, Panie!_  
>Harry zaśmiał się cicho, skupiając na sobie wzrok towarzyszących mu osób i wywołując pytające uniesienie brwi Severusa.<br>— Potter, przestań chichotać jak…  
>— O co chodzi, Harry? — Ginny, uznając najwyraźniej, że kłótnia w tych okolicznościach jest wysoce niewskazana, przerwała nauczycielowi.<br>— Severusie, jakie rzuciłeś zaklęcia? — zapytał lakonicznie w ramach odpowiedzi.  
>Na twarzy mistrza eliksirów pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech zrozumienia i niemal wymruczał odpowiedź:<br>— Zapewne te same, co ty.  
>Gryfon zaśmiał się ponownie widząc pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół, ale nim zdążył wyjaśnić im cokolwiek, odezwał się Snape.<br>— Później — rzucił w stronę Harry'ego. — Teraz, zdaje się, że mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.  
>Jego wzrok spoczął na Zabinim, który przełknął głośno ślinę.<br>— Jak już Potter zdążył ci powiedzieć, jesteśmy po tej samej, cholernie jasnej stronie. — Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością, celowo przytaczając słowa młodego Ślizgona, szukającego właśnie czegoś w oczach Wybrańca. Prawdy? Zaprzeczenia?

* * *

><p>Severus był zszokowany pojawieniem się wokół nich srebrno-złotej kopuły. Musiała być skutkiem rzuconych zaklęć. I to zaklęć rzuconych razem, jak zasugerował sprytnie Potter.<br>_Jak to możliwe? Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Ale nigdy też nie czarowałem kompatybilnie, niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo jednocześnie…_  
>Oderwał się od swoich przemyśleń i spojrzał z niemym wyzwaniem na Blaise'a.<br>— Jak już Potter zdążył ci powiedzieć, jesteśmy po tej samej, cholernie jasnej stronie.  
><em>Do czego to doszło, że przejmuję się dzieciakami?<em>  
>— Wiedziałaś? — Zabini spojrzał z wyrzutem na Ginny. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście? — dodał, patrząc tym razem na oboje Gryfonów.<br>— Blaise… — zaczęła dziewczyna, ale szybko przerwał jej Harry.  
>— Ważniejsze pytanie brzmi: dlaczego Dumbledore nie powiedział o tobie Severusowi?<br>— A nie powiedział? — zapytał niepewnie chłopak, patrząc wyczekująco na mistrza eliksirów.  
>— Nie, panie Zabini. Nie powiedział — przyznał Snape gorzko i zerknął spod przymrużonych gniewnie powiek na Złotego Chłopca. — Potter przyszedł do mnie w sobotę, aby poprosić o opiekę nad tobą. — W jego głosie wciąż słyszalna była nuta zdziwienia spowodowana tym faktem.<br>Ginny i Blaise z niedowierzaniem patrzyli to na rumieniącego się Harry'ego, to na uśmiechającego się ironicznie profesora.  
>— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał nieodgadnionym głosem Ślizgon.<br>— Nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem — odparł Potter, opanowując reakcję własnego ciała. — Bez względu na to, jak mnie potraktowałeś.  
>— Harry…<br>— Daj spokój. Przeszedłem nad tym do porządku dziennego i nie chcę do tego wracać.  
>Severus słuchał wymienianych przez nastolatków zdań, przypominając sobie nocną rozmowę przeprowadzoną z Gryfonem. To, jak wtedy nie mógł uwierzyć w jego słowa, w sens historii, w uczucia i emocje okazywane przez Harry'ego. To, jak w końcu uwierzył. I jak wylądowali w jego sypialni…<br>— Dlaczego dyrektor nazwał cię Poul? — zapytała spokojnie Ginny, a Severus zaczął podziwiać tę niepozorną dziewczynę, za jakże umiejętne manipulowanie małymi rzeczami. — I dlaczego powiedział, że należysz do profesora Snape'a?  
><em>Może jednak przesadza z tym manipulowaniem…<em>  
>— Eh… Hm… — Harry miał jak zwykle problem ze składną wypowiedzią.<br>Mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczyma i prychnął głośno.  
><em>Doprawdy, Potter, żałosne!<em> — pomyślał, po czym odpowiedział, zwracając się do wpatrującej się w Złotego Chłopca pary:  
>— Potter był u mnie, kiedy Dumbledore postanowił złożyć mi wizytę. — Spojrzał wyzywająco na chłopaka i delektując się kolejnymi słowami, przyglądał się emocjom malującym się na twarzach uczniów. — Tuż po północy.<br>— S-słucham? — wyszeptała Ginny, dochodząc do siebie po krótkiej chwili.  
>— Och! Gin! — mówił Harry, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. — Profesor Snape był tak zaskoczony moimi odwiedzinami, że nie zablokował wejścia do swoich komnat… — wyjaśniał Wybraniec, nieświadomie popełniając kolejny błąd.<br>— Komnat? — Tym razem odezwał się Blaise patrząc niedowierzająco na Snape'a i dostrzegając ledwie widoczne zmieszanie na jego twarzy.  
>— Potter! — warknął nauczyciel, a Harry zaśmiał się zauważając zdenerwowanie kochanka. — Po prostu się zamknij!<br>— Nie chciałem, żeby się dowiedział, że jestem u Severusa. — Zrobił krótką, strategiczną przerwę, po czym dodał: — A tym bardziej, po co tam jestem…  
>Gryfon zerknął niepokornie w stronę mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się z wyższością.<br>_Zabiję tego bachora! Zabiję, jak tylko dostanę w swoje ręce!_  
>Zabini przypatrywał się z ciekawością wymianie spojrzeń dwóch potężnych czarodziei, stojących nieopodal niego. Dostrzegał więcej niżby wynikało z samej rozmowy i możliwe, że więcej niżby chciał. Umiał zauważać ukryte motywy oraz zawoalowane przesłania, a w tym przypadku nie trzeba się było zbytnio wysilać. Uśmiechnął się widząc, jak oczy Ginny rozszerzają się w wyniku tego samego poczucia zrozumienia.<p>

* * *

><p>— Potter! Po prostu się zamknij!<br>Harry uśmiechnął się tylko i nie zważając na słowa ostrzeżenia kontynuował:  
>— Nie chciałem, żeby się dowiedział, że jestem u Severusa. A tym bardziej, po co tam jestem.<br>Dwuznaczność tej wypowiedzi była aż nazbyt oczywista. Snape wpatrywał się w niego próbując dokonać mordu wzrokiem. Po chwili, obaj dostrzegli, jak obserwujące ich dwie pary oczu zabłyszczały w jednakowym zrozumieniu. Dziesiątki emocji malowały się na ich twarzach.  
><em>Będzie dobrze…<em>  
>— Cóż — odezwała się rozpromieniona Ginny, przerywając niemy pojedynek kochanków. — Nie będziemy się więcej martwić, gdy powtórnie znikniesz na dwie doby.<br>Niekontrolowany chichot wyrwał się z jej ust, gdy napotkała lekko spanikowane spojrzenie Harry'ego, ale zamilkła szybko po morderczym spojrzeniu, rzuconym przez Snape'a.  
>— Jak sądzisz, w jaki sposób będziemy mogli to wykorzystać? — Harry wskazał dłonią na wciąż widoczną aurę czarów, odwracając uwagę mężczyzny od Gryfonki. — Są niezwykle silne. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedyś odczuwał przeciętne zaklęcia w taki sposób. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak efektownie wyglądają.<br>Severus z ulgą przystał na zmianę tematu i wrócił do badania powierzchni sfery. Ginny w tym czasie podeszła do swojego chłopaka i, siadając mu na kolanach, wtuliła twarz w jego prawy bark.  
>— Przepraszam — szepnęła, a dwóch pozostałych czarodziei udało, że nie dosłyszeli słów dziewczyny.<br>— Ważne, że teraz już wiem. Dobrze, że mnie zatrzymałaś. — Blaise pocałował ją namiętnie i objął w czułym uścisku. — Długo bym tego żałował.  
>Przylgnęli do siebie jeszcze ciaśniej, niemal prowokując i z całą pewnością nie czując skrępowania.<br>— Chyba musimy porozmawiać. — Snape oderwał wzrok od zapominającej się coraz bardziej pary i przeniósł spojrzenie na Harry'ego.  
>— Och! Nie żartuj — ironizował chłopak. — Chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? Dopra…<br>— Potter!  
>Nastolatek zerknął na stalowe spojrzenie nauczyciela i kiwnął głową na zgodę. Po chwili obaj wyszli z klasy i skierowali się do komnat mistrza eliksirów. Potter, nie chcąc wzbudzać nadmiernego zdziwienia, przybrał swoją animagiczną postać. Efekt, jak można się było spodziewać, był zgoła odmienny od zamierzonego, ale przynajmniej nikt nie wiedział, że to Harry towarzyszy znienawidzonemu nauczycielowi.<br>_Trzeba odczarować tę nienawiść… Po wojnie. Niedługo!_  
>— Zawsze musisz wzbudzać zainteresowanie — mówił zrzędliwie Snape, nakładając osłony na drzwi wejściowe.<br>— Twoje też wzbudziłem — wyszeptał chłopak, stając lekko na palcach i obejmując kochanka w pasie.  
>— Sam się napatoczyłeś, Potter! — warknął profesor, wydostając się z uścisku.<br>— Och! Czyli znowu wracamy do nazwisk? — syknął z drwiną Harry, pochylając się nad mężczyzną i całując z wolna jego szczękę.  
>Z każdym muśnięciem zbliżał się do wąskich, zaciśniętych ust.<br>— Co to było? W klasie? — zapytał nagle profesor.  
>— Hm? Kiedy?<br>Nastolatkowi coraz trudniej było się skupić na słowach, mając drugie ciało tak blisko swojego.  
>— Panna Weasley i Blaise. — Gryfon spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, więc mistrz eliksirów przewracając oczyma dodał: — Dlaczego oboje mówili, że chcieliby, żebyś tam był?<br>— A, to… — Harry zaśmiał się cicho. — Zazdrosny?  
>Snape prychnął i przyciskając Wybrańca do ściany, wpił się silnie w jego usta.<br>— Gin była naszą stałą partnerką dochodzącą — odpowiedział i zachichotał ponownie dostrzegłszy minę profesora.  
>— Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłeś z cnotliwym Harrym Porterem?<br>— Za dużo pytasz, Severusie! — Harry przeniósł dłonie na szyję mężczyzny i przesunął po niej palcami, odchylając stójkę szaty. — Już wiesz, skąd mam doświadczenie? — wymruczał w usta mężczyzny. — Blaise jest bardzo pomysłowy.  
>— Nie jestem pewien, czy chciałem to wiedzieć — warknął Snape rozdrażnionym tonem.<br>— Chyba jesteś mi winien przeprosiny — szepnął Złoty Chłopiec.  
>— Za dużo gadasz, Potter!<br>Severus zaśmiał się złośliwie, dostrzegając niedowierzanie w oczach nastolatka. Nie czekając na dalszą reakcję, podniósł Harry'ego owijając jego nogi wokół swojego pasa. Chłopak jęczał cicho, nie do końca świadomie wypychając do przodu biodra. Jego palce powędrowały ponownie do szaty mężczyzny, rozpinając pospiesznie szereg miniaturowych guziczków.  
>— Sev, proszę!<br>— O co prosisz, dzieciaku? — zapytał Snape z szyderczym uśmiechem. Jego oczy świeciły pożądaniem.  
><em>Tak chcesz ze mną pogrywać?<em>  
>Harry odpowiedział uniesieniem brwi i natarczywym pocałunkiem, w jednej chwili pozbywając się ich ubrań.<br>Severus sapnął na niespodziewany kontakt skóry ze skórą.  
>— Nie jestem dzieciakiem!<br>Na twarzy nastolatka gościł niebezpieczny, ślizgoński uśmiech, który skutecznie wzbudził w mężczyźnie niezrozumiałą obawę  
>— Nie jesteś — zgodził się.<br>Przesunął dłonie po pośladkach Harry'ego, ściskając je momentalnie i rozchylając lekko.  
>— Jesteś małą, wstrętną, lubieżną paskudą.<br>Każde słowo, wypowiedziane głębokim i cichym głosem powodowało rosnącą potrzebę w Gryfonie, potęgowało jego jęki i ciche pomruki. Krzyknął głośno, kiedy penis Severusa otarł się przypadkiem o jego wejście.

* * *

><p>Snape szeroko otwartymi oczyma obserwował zniecierpliwienie, malujące się na twarzy młodego kochanka.<br>_Wspaniały…_  
>Jego nieco nieprzyzwoity uśmieszek nie uszedł uwadze Harry'ego.<br>— Zrób to w końcu! Do cholery, pieprz mnie, Severusie.  
>Wybraniec skomlał w jego obojczyk, na zmianę przygryzając i ssąc rozgrzane ciało. Ręce zaciskały się na włosach, ramionach i łopatkach. Język błądził niespokojnie po niewielkiej powierzchni szyi, zatrzymując się na dłużej na wystającej grdyce. Severus jęknął, kiedy Harry zahaczył zębami o miejsce styku obojczyków.<br>— Dlaczego jesteś taki niecierpliwy?  
>— Jestem nastolatkiem — szepnął, przenosząc usta na wrażliwy płatek ucha. — Planuję dojść dzisiaj kilkakrotnie, ale ten pierwszy raz chcę mieć ciebie w sobie.<br>Ostatnie słowa wystarczyły Snape'owi, do spełnienia prośby Złotego Gryfiaka. Były zapowiedzią nocy podobnej do tej, sprzed zaledwie dwóch dni. Były okazaniem wyboru i przypieczętowaniem zaufania. Były wszystkim, czego jego nabiegła krwią erekcja i zasnuty mgłą umysł teraz potrzebowały.  
>Harry sapnął, czując efekty zaklęcia rozluźniającego i nawilżającego, jednocześnie czekając na to, aż Snape wejdzie w niego jednym szybkim i płynnym ruchem. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Severus tymczasem zatonął w zielonym spojrzeniu odczytując z oczu, a może z myśli pragnienia kochanka. Przysunął się bliżej, nie pozostawiając między rozgrzanymi ciałami nawet skrawka przestrzeni i uniósł chłopaka kilka centymetrów wyżej. Dwoma, śliskimi palcami odnalazł miejsce, w którym pierścień mięśni pulsował zachęcająco. Zrobił dookoła niego dwa małe kółeczka, po czym bez ostrzeżenia wsunął oba na całą długość. Harry spiął się na moment, ale okrzyk, który z siebie wydał, zdecydowanie nie miał nic wspólnego z cierpieniem. Snape przyglądał się jego odchylonej głowie i odsłoniętej, zachęcającej do wgryzienia się w nią szyi.<br>_Mój…_  
>Skubiąc i liżąc młode ciało przed sobą dotarł do ust ucznia i szepnął:<br>— Otwórz oczy.  
>Harry natychmiast wykonał ciche polecenie, zatracając się w przeszywającym spojrzeniu. Severus nie przerywając kontaktu ich źrenic, zdecydowanym ruchem wyjął zanurzone w kochanku palce, wypełniając niemal jednocześnie Harry'ego czymś większym i twardszym. Potter jęknął, cicho krzyknął i przywarł wargami do ust mężczyzny. Jego oczy pozostały otwarte, a Snape widział w nich przyjemność i pożądanie mieszające się z odrobiną bólu. Oddał leniwie pocałunek i zaczął poruszać biodrami, wywołując w Gryfonie kolejną falę stęknięć, pomruków i warknięć. Szybko ich jęki złączyły się w jeden. Przeciągły, pełen żądzy i pragnienia. Harry nie potrzebował dużo czasu. Z imieniem kochanka na ustach doszedł, plamiąc ich klatki piersiowe i zaciskając niekontrolowanie mięśnie na zanurzonym w nim i całkowicie wypełniającym członku. Severus dochodząc chwilę po nim, przylgnął powtórnie do ciała chłopaka i, usiłując wyrównać oddech, oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.<br>Kiedy po kilku minutach doszli do siebie, Snape w czułym geście przesunął opuszkami palców po twarzy kochanka.  
>— Mój — powiedział cicho, unosząc Harry'ego i wychodząc z niego. Postawił go lekko na chłodnej podłodze i poprowadził w stronę sypialni.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sakaj <strong>hihi, ja mogę chcieć pasy w komplecie z gościem od truskawek:P ale nie planuje, przynajmniej na razie kolejnych dziwnych łóżkowych łączeń:)

**olciak123 **no wiesz:P żeby życie miało smaczek...

**Kazu94 **hihi;) proponuje się spiknąć z sakaj! Ona załatwia pasy, jedna szalona więcej nam nie zaszkodzi:D

**Taruri** Nie będzie połączenia Ginny-Severus:P Toż to profanacja xD I tak, masz rację, też uważam, że ten tekst jest dużo słabszy... Poczekamy, zobaczymy, może Wena mi wróci i wskoczy na swoje miejsce:)


End file.
